A Megami's Love
by Katlin Grace
Summary: Sequel- LOVE BETWEEN AN ANGEL AND A WARRIOR.Their love lasted through the separation of death, now will it last through the new enemy that threatens the Earth?As the darkness consumes Serena can Vegeta find away to get her back?or will he lose her 4ever?
1. Default Chapter

Authors Notes: This is VERY IMPORTANT!!!! YOU HAVE GOT TO READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND THE STORY!!! This is a sequel to my other story Love Between an Angel and a Warrior. As you all know (that is if you read the epilogue) that Serena was reborn when she died. Well my editor asked "How could they get together again when she would be like 20 years younger than he is?" I have a couple of reasons why that could happen. My first, and most logical, ITS NOT LOGICAL IF YOU JUST MAKE ITUP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! is that time on earth passes faster than other places in space. So that she would grow up while he was still in space fighting for Freeza, before he even met Goku. My second, and most childish reason, is because *I* said so, and *I* can do that, because *I* am the author, so there.  
  
Anyway I have tinkered with the ages again. Hey, that's a cool word 'tinkered' wow! Oh sorry. Um.. anyway in this story Goku and Vegeta are going to be the same age or around the same age. I know that Gohan's age isn't right compared to his father's but *shrugs* oh well.  
  
Goku-22  
Vegeta-22  
Serena-21  
Gohan-8  
Darien-26  
Bulma-21  
Chichi-21  
  
Everyone else isn't really important.  
  
Disclaimer- Ummmm…… *crickets*….*cough, cough*…..I regret to inform you  
that I don't own these characters, but I do own the story. Thank you, and  
remember kids SAVE THE BEAVERS!!!!  
  
* * = stressed word  
" " = talking  
=thinking   
( ) = author's talking  
' ' = sarcastic  
  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
Ch.1 Part A  
  
Pluto studied the time stream, feeling rather bored. She sighed, thinking of Serena and all of her friends back on earth. She was feeling lonely. Having been chosen to guard the time gates for all eternity, she didn't make many friends. With the last ditch effort to even 'seem' like she was with her friends again, she looked into the past. What she didn't know was that in doing that she would find out a secret that all of the senshi were forced to forget.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
"Princess, I need you to come to the gate of time immediately. It's very important." Sailor Pluto's voice echoed through Serena's dreamless sleep. Serena suddenly sat up in bed, waking up the black cat sleeping by her feet. "What's wrong Serena?" the talking cat asked. "Luna I have to go see Pluto. It sounded important." Before Luna could reply Serena had already jumped from her window and was running down the street. Now Luna was worried. Making a decision, she followed her mistress into the night.  
  
Serena ran until she reached the park where she transformed and waited for her guardian cat to catch up. She didn't have to wait long. "Come on Luna, we have to hurry." With a giant leap, Luna landed on Serena's shoulder, breathing hard. "Do you think...*cough, cough* we should...*wheeze* call the scouts?"  
  
"There is no time. Hold on. SAILOR TELEPORT!!" With that the heroine and talking cat disappeared into the night.  
  
When they reappeared, they found themselves surrounded by a thick mist. Before them, they saw two gigantic silver doors. "Good you're finally here," came a weary voice behind them. "I came here as fast as I could. What is this all about Pluto?" Sailor Moon asked her most trusted friend. "Is it about Rini? Is she all right? Has something happened to the future? Come on Setsuna, spit it out!"  
  
"Calm down Serenity-hime. It's all right. Come with me. I have something important to show you." Pluto stepped through a portal she created and Serena followed curiously.  
  
They found themselves high on a cliff with the sound of the ocean crashing against the rocks far below them. Serena looked upon her friend's face and immediately became concerned. "Why do you seem so sad?," she asked. There was a long silence before Pluto finally spoke up, "I was looking into your  
past, princess, and I found something that was very interesting."  
  
"Oh? and what might that be?" Luna asked from her resting place on Serena's shoulder. "I cannot tell you. Serena has to find that out on her own." Now Serena was very confused. "Forgive me princess, but this must be done. It is the only way." Pluto raised her staff and knocked Sailor Moon unconscious.  
  
With the lack of energy Sailor Moon detransformed and fell to the ground limp. Luna jumped from Serena's shoulder and landed gracefully on her feet. "JUST WHAT IN KAMI'S NAME DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!?!" she screamed at the Guardian of Time. "I must send the princess on a journey to discover her past and possibly change the future. I'm very sorry, but Luna, you cannot accompany her on this quest," Pluto calmly stated. "WHAT! What do you mean that I can't go with her?! I am her eternal guardian for crying out loud!"  
  
"She must do this on her own. Plus, you have to tell the scouts not to worry," Pluto reasoned as she took the brooch that contained the Ginzuishou and placed it in her sub-dimensional pocket. "What are you going to do with her?" Luna asked. Pluto picked up her unconscious friend and headed to the edge of the cliff. With one quick toss, Serena plummeted to the ocean below. Luna was too shocked to speak. Serena now rested in the hands of fate.  
  
They watched as she slowly drifted further out to sea. Please let Serena come back safely... please. Luna prayed to Kami. After Serena disappeared from sight, Luna looked at the Guardian of Time once more and together they left.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta! If you don't get out here right now, I am going to rip your head off and drag your bloody corpse all the way to the party! Whether you like it or not, dead or alive, you are coming and that is final!" Bulma screamed at the man that had been living with her and her family for nearly two years.  
  
"Stop screaming woman! Your giving me a headache!" Vegeta said as he emerged from the huge house. "I am not about to go to some stupid party when I could be training. So why don't you just leave already and spare my ears."  
  
"Don't you yell at me, and you *are* coming. Is that clear?" Bulma asked threateningly.  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, you weak little girl. I am not going to go just to endure Kakarot's stupidity and his bitchy mate."  
  
"You are going or I won't cook for a week!"  
  
"Good, maybe I won't have nausea every time I have to smell your so-called 'cooking'!"  
  
"Why you little shit wipe! I won't get Chichi to cook for you *EVER* again!"  
  
"I can survive on my own, so get the hell out of my face before I hurt you!"  
  
"If you don't go to this reunion, then I will go in and tear down the gravity machine. You may be able to live without our food, but I don't think one day could go by without you training in 'your precious little  
gravity machine'," she taunted. The look in his eyes almost made her cower away; he looked like he was ready to rip her in half. He gave her a glare that could cut through metal like butter, but didn't say a word.  
  
She walked over to the car and got in. Vegeta didn't budge. "Well come on. Get in. we don't have all day," Bulma said a little impatiently. "With you driving? I don't have a death wish. Screw this I'm flying." Before Bulma could complain, he blasted off heading for Master Roshi's island. She was furious but got in her capsule car and blasted off after him.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Why did that bitchy woman have to drag me all the way out here when I could be training? Vegeta thought as he looked down at the ocean far below him. That weak woman must think this is more important...yeah right! I should just kill her and be done with it! he thought savagely.  
  
Something glittery caught his eye, causing him to stop and look down at the vast ocean below. A strange light far below him looked like a small diamond drowning in a sea of sapphires. It held a sense of power and felt strangely familiar. As he focused his enhanced vision, he made out a human form  
being swept along by the ocean's current. Vegeta got curious and went down to have a better look. The form was swept under water, and he waited for it to resurface. After a moment he went in after it, his patience worn thin.  
  
The sun's rays seeped through the watery prison, providing Vegeta with enough light  
to see. The fish were cautious but still swam past him. His eyes fell upon a woman that was floating, with her arms stretched out as if inviting death. She had very long blond hair that was spread all around her,  
swaying in time with the oceans currents.   
  
Tenshi? he thought in disbelief, It couldn't be Serena she died four years ago. Swimming down closer to get a better view of the figure, he almost exhaled when the angel from his past greeted him. It is Serena! How is that possible? She died in my arms, on the moon. It couldn't be her. Vegeta convinced himself that his mind was playing tricks on him. She is probably some girl that fell out of a boat or something. He still looked at her, studying her. He saw that her eyes were shut tightly. It  
was almost as though she feared what she might see if she opened them.   
  
He grabbed her around the waist and shot out of the water, only to nearly get hit by Bulma's hover car.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Serena thought that she was dead. She looked around her and found herself drifting through space. Am I dead? she asked herself. No my dear you are just trapped in your sub-conscious. A gentle voice answered her. Mother? she spoke into the endless void. Then a bright flash surrounded  
her before she found herself in a palace that existed more than a thousand years ago. Before her stood a woman with pale lavender hair done up into two odangos that rested upon her head. She wore a regal dress with transparent wings attached to her back. Serena had blond hair also done up in the same style, she wore a white silk dress that reached the floor but no wings. She stood before the woman for only a second before she flung herself into her mother's arms crying with joy. Mother. I missed you so much. Serena managed to choke out between sobs.   
  
Queen Serenity looked at her daughter and smiled. I'm glad to see you too. After a minute of holding each other, she gently pushed Serena away. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Serena nodded and asked, Mother, why did Pluto attack me? She had said that it was important, but she could  
have told me. I mean she didn't have to hit me with her staff. Serena asked petulantly. The Queen laughed. Serena, you haven't changed a bit. You may have grown up but you are still as curious as ever.  
  
Well mother, when you get hit upside the head with a staff by one of your good friends, you kind of want to know why. Serena reasoned while the Queen just laughed. After a bit Serenity regained her seriousness and answered her daughter's question.  
  
Pluto found out something in your past that we were all forced to forget. She thought it was only right that you remember, so she decided to send you on a journey.  
  
Journey?  
  
Yes, you will be facing new, more powerful enemies. So, I have decided to give you the powers from your past. (the same powers as the Senshi as well as her ki power.) You will unlock your memories and your abilities through time. Queen Serenity stepped away from her daughter and began to glow.  
  
Serenity took her daughter's hand and that both started to glow. The power hummed around them as a blinding light engulfed the royalty. Multicolored lights surrounded Serena as she screamed. It felt like all the elements were attacking her with their powers. Ice encased her, then a raging fire rose up from beneath and melted the ice. The fire soon disappeared, but not before burning her. Lightning streaked down from above and gave her a new definition of pain. The pure energy pushed back the  
flying sparks as hearts swirled around her occasionally brushing against her skin.  
  
The ground began to shake and crumble beneath her feet. The sudden gust of wind felt like needles piercing her skin. As the pain began to fade a little she was met with silence and darkness. Pain shot through her entire being as dark purple energy engulfed her. A gigantic wave began to form in the distance, as it grew closer it grew larger. When it crashed down she screamed, the impact was bone crushing.  
  
Serena's breath was labored, but when she finally opened her eyes, she found herself on the floor. She looked down at herself and was amazed, there wasn't a single scratch on her. "It is done." Serena turned to her mother. "Our time is drawing short. When you awake do not be afraid of the people that you find. They are the strongest warriors on Earth. Even stronger then the Senshi. They will help you with your journey. I will be watching over you and praying for you always," her mother said sadly. "I  
love you mother," Serena said as she began to fade back into reality.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta, what do you think you are doing?! You don't pop up out of nowhere, especially in front of my car while it's moving!" Bulma's shrill voice cut through Vegeta' s thoughts. He just glared at her, not answering. Well that's a first, Bulma thought, he barely even noticed me.  
  
Vegeta was too worried to yell at the woman now. Serena was gasping for air. We have to get to land soon. Without another thought he blasted off at full speed heading for Master Roshi's island. Bulma was left there, speechless.  
  
He spotted a deserted island and decided to land early. Setting his precious cargo down carefully, he prepared her for mouth-to-mouth. He breathed life back into her, hoping that it wasn't too late to save his love.  
  
Her eyes snapped open, staring at Vegeta for a while before she broke their 'kiss' to cough up sea water. She scooted away weakly from the spiky-haired man still coughing. "Serena?" Vegeta spoke cautiously. Her head shot up when she heard her name, but she just looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
"Don't you *ever* kiss me again," she said threateningly. Vegeta started to chuckle and said, "That wasn't a kiss. *This* is a kiss." Before she could respond he reached forward, with lightning fast reflexes, and gripped her chin.  
  
Once again Vegeta relished in the feeling of her lips captured in his own, realizing how much he had missed it. Just as he was going to deepen the kiss she pulled back with wide eyes. When she caught her breath, she reached up and slapped Vegeta as hard as she could across the face. While he was still in shock she scooted away weakly, eyes still wide. Then it hit him, *she* just hit *him.* "What the hell was that for?!" he said. "Well how would you like it if you woke up and found someone kissing you? You  
wouldn't be very happy. I don't even know you, or even how you know my name." Vegeta was confused now. It *is* her, thank Kami, but she doesn't remember me. "You don't remember me?"  
  
"I've never seen you before in my entire life."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Should I end it there? Well, since you guys had to wait ssoo long for this, and you waited patiently….I made this chapter extra long. It may get a little boring so just bear with me. Have fun!  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Part B  
  
Serena groaned as the feeling of pain washed over her. She painfully opened her eyes only to discover that she was on the ground and a man was giving her mouth-to-mouth. Of course her first thoughts were along the line of, Nande Kuso?! Who is this bishounen guy? And why the hell is he  
*kissing* me? What happened? She turned over and began to cough up some salt water. Looking around she found herself on a island. As she moved away the spiky-haired man that had been kissing her he said her name. As if she didn't already have enough surprises today. After she said that she didn't know him, he got a confused look on his face. Serena could tell that he was using his confusion to cover up his hurt. "Who are you?" she asked again, trying to break the uneasy silence.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"I am the Prince of Saiyajins, Vegeta," he said almost on instinct.   
"Well, Vegeta-sama how do you know my name?" It didn't sound right, the respect that she used in his name. "Just Vegeta," he said a little quickly. She nodded and waited for him to answer her question.  
  
"Well, Serenity," he heard her gasp and he smirked, "you don't seem to remember, so maybe that's for a reason." One that even I don't know. I will find out and get you back, that is a promise, he silently added. "How do you know that name? No one but my senshi and guardians know of that name. Did I know you as Princess Serenity?"   
  
"You did, we were…pretty close."  
  
"Even I don't remember all of my past. After I was reincarnated I lost all of my memories and only got them back a couple of years ago." Finally someone to talk to, she thought. Her smile was genuine, but quickly disappeared as a sudden gust of wind washed over her. She looked down and found that her clothes were soaking wet from her little underwater vacation. They clung to her every curve like a vice.  
  
Vegeta saw her cheeks flare and smirked as he saw the source of her dismay. She stared at him expectantly and he rolled his eyes before turning around. He wanted to watch her, make sure that he wouldn't lose her again.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Serena stood up and looked down at her now ruined clothes. Glancing back up, to make sure that Vegeta's back was turned around, she grabbed a fist full of cloth and started to ring it out. It seemed to be suction-cupped onto her skin. After about a minute Vegeta turned around and looked her over.  
  
Another gust of wind washed over them, and caused her to shiver. She rubbed her arms in an attempt to get warm.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta looked at her shivering form and said, "Before I spotted you I was heading to an island for some stupid reunion. You should be able to get warm there." She looked at him in confusion, "And just how do you expect to get there now? If you haven't noticed we're kind of stuck on this island." He smirked at that, "I can get us there, but you'll have to trust me." She looked at him curiously and slightly nodded, to show that she was in. This is going to be fun, he thought as he walked up to her.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, and her eyes widened slightly when he wrapped his arms around her waist. Serena was about to pull away, but he only tightened his hold and whispered in her ear, "Trust me." Still holding onto her, he lifted off of the ground slightly. Serena's eyes widened yet again, at the thought of flying without wings. Looking at Vegeta, she saw him smirk right before he blasted off at full speed.  
  
Serena was so surprised that she flung her arms around her carrier and applied her death grip. She felt his grip tighten around her almost protectively. "Why are you so scared woman? Haven't you ever flown before?" he said while glancing down at her. While having her face buried in his chest, "Yes, but not without my wings," came her muffled reply. Wings? he thought. He could still feel her shivering against him, "Well this isn't so bad. It's not that I don't like that you are holding on to me for dear life, but I think I'm turning blue," he replied softly. Serena pulled away then and mock-glared at him, "Well, baka, if you weren't such a smart ass you might see that we *are* flying over an ocean thousands of feet in the air, *and* if you *did* drop me then I might die."  
  
Vegeta smirked then and she saw a mischievous glint in his eyes as he loosened his grip a little bit causing her to fall back. She gasped and grabbed onto his neck again. When she looked at him she found the Saiyajin prince trying, unsuccessfully, to hide a grin. "Smooth one bakayaro. You just wait until I get on some solid ground. *Then,* we'll see who is smirking." She felt one his hands move from her waist. He reached up and brushed some stray bangs from her face. Serena looked into his eyes and  
saw love, longing, and a glimmer of happiness. She blushed when she realized that all of those feelings were directed at her.   
  
I wish I could remember. She mentally shook her head, He's trying to get off of the subject. She started to mock-glare at him again, and was surprised when he laughed.  
  
After a while she gave up glaring at him and started to enjoy the ride. She leaned her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his well muscled waist. Serena felt him tense in surprise then he started to relax. That's how the Z warriors found them, a supposedly cold-hearted  
warrior prince holding a shaking wet woman, both looked very content in each other's arms.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta felt Serena pulling away from him, to yell at him for his comment. He tried not to laugh at the way her face scrunched up and turned slightly red. It's good to have her back. He saw some stray bangs hanging in her face and couldn't resist the urge to brush them away. Vegeta smirked when she started to blush.  
  
He tensed when she laid her head against his shoulder. He hadn't had a person this close to him since the night before she died. The island came into view and seeing that his tenshi was about to fall asleep, he thought about just flying right past it. Once again his eyes returned to the person in his arms. No I couldn't do that to her. She needs some dry clothes.  
  
Vegeta looked down at Serena and regretfully woke her up. "We're here." She just groaned in response and reluctantly lifted her head to rub her eyes. The island was still a little ways away. "Can't you just take me home?" she half joked. "What do I look like? A taxi service?" he replied looking down at her. There is no way I'm letting you go anytime soon tenshi.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Goku and the gang were having what seemed to be some sort of reunion. They decided to have a little party celebrating the death of Freeza and the return of Goku. Everyone was at Master Roshi's. They even convinced Piccolo to come. Well, it took Gohan an entire day of begging and pleading to convince him to show up. Goku, Yamcha, and Chou-zu were watching Krillen try different experiments to get his hair to grow. While everyone else was either meditating, sparring, or talking.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Suddenly Gohan's head shot up when he sensed that a powerful ki was heading toward the island. Looking around, no one else had sensed it, but he concentrated on it just to make sure. It's Vegeta! he thought relieved. He'll land…behind us? There's something weird about that ki reading though. Gohan shrugged and headed behind the house, to the other side of the island. He was about to walk around the corner of the house when he saw that Vegeta was carrying someone.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
When the flying couple landed Serena finally loosened her death grip. Vegeta held her for a moment, still debating on if he should just fly around some more. Sighing he set her down but still held on to her slim waist. He grinned when he noticed that she was blushing, yet again, at how close they were.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Gohan's eyes got wide when he saw what was unfolding before him. He almost started snickering, but remembered that Vegeta had Saiyajin hearing. He didn't feel like getting beaten to a bloody pulp at the moment so he stayed quiet. Slowly backing away Gohan made his way to the front of the house.  
  
"Hey dad," Gohan whispered to his father. "Come here. I want to show you something." Goku, being who he is, followed his son curiously.   
  
"Gohan what--,"  
  
"Shhhh…. Dad look."  
  
Goku looked and saw Vegeta talking to a beautiful girl. He looked back down at his son rather dumbly. "Ummm…. What did you want me to look at?"  
  
Gohan just sweat dropped and held his head in his hands. Shaking his head sadly he said, "Dad, listen to what they are saying. Don't you think that Vegeta is acting a little different?"  
  
Goku listened and slowly a grin tugged at the sides of his mouth. After a few moments, he looked like a kid walking in on Christmas Day. Slowly the grin started to transformation into something that was almost sinister. (Goku sinister, yeah right!)  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Serena looked down at her *still* soaking wet clothes. Then all of a sudden an idea struck her (not literally). She took her disguise pen from her sub-dimensional pocket and in a flash of light was wearing a silver T-shirt and baggy dark blue pants with a silver belt (think of the pants of Goku's gi only dark blue.)  
  
Vegeta reached forward and snatched the pen from her hand. "So that's how you do it. I think I'll keep this for now," he said placing the pen some place unknown (No it wasn't anywhere like *that,* so just keep reading.)   
  
"Hey give that back!"  
  
"What?" Vegeta said looking innocent. She held out her hand, "My pen." He just looked her in the eye and, with a little smirk, said, "Come and get it." Serena just glared at him and was about to respond when a strange man and a boy emerged from around the house.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Vegeta! Woah, I didn't know that you had a *girlfriend*!!" Goku squealed in delight as Serena winced. This guy reminded her too much of herself at the age of fourteen. She shuddered and then actually thought of what he said. I light blush found it's way across her cheeks.  
  
"Hi I'm Goku."  
  
"Serena," she said still not quite sure what to think of this guy.  
  
"She's pretty Vegeta. So how long have you two been going out?" he asked oblivious to her discomfort and Vegeta's anger. "Shut up Kakarot."  
  
"What? What did I say?"  
  
As the two spiky black-haired Saiyajins argued Serena looked down at the boy who was looking on with disapproval. "Don't look so sad. *I'm* the one that has to live with this," he said causing her to laugh. "Oh? And who might you be?" she asked the boy. "I'm Gohan. So you and Vegeta go out?"  
  
"Hardly. I just met him about an hour ago."  
  
That's strange. Vegeta has never really been good with strangers, he's barely comfortable around us. But he's flirting with a girl that he just met an hour ago. She must be something special, something different to catch his attention. "Hey you haven't met everyone else have you?"  
  
"Everyone else?"  
  
"Come on you might want to meet Bulma and my mom first." She followed Gohan into the small island house leaving the arguing men behind. When they entered Serena saw two women sitting at a table chatting away.   
  
"Yeah, and he just shot up out of the water in front of me," a blue-haired woman said. "Really?" said the other woman. She had black hair pulled up in a big bun at the top of her head. "And that wasn't even the weird part. He was carrying a girl, and when I asked him about it he just ignored me and blasted off!"  
"I wonder what he was doing with a girl," the second woman thought aloud.   
  
"Hey mom. Look who Vegeta brought. Her name's Serena. Serena this is my mom," Gohan said pointing to the black-haired woman. "And this is Bulma," pointing to the blue-haired woman. Serena bowed as did the other women. The three girls chatted for a few minutes and soon Gohan grew tired of  
their talking and went outside.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
After talking to these two new women, Bulma and Chichi, Serena felt like she had known them forever. They told her of Goku and Vegeta, as well as everyone else. Bulma was in the middle of telling her some of her adventures with Goku, when Serena's head shot up. Something wasn't right. Bulma stopped talking and both the women watched Serena curiously. "What is it Serena?" Chichi asked quietly as not to interfere with her friends thoughts.  
  
"Something isn't right. I can just feel it, something's coming," she answered almost to herself. She headed to the door, both women in tow. Opening the screen door that lead outside, she stepped onto the porch. Quite a few startled faces greeted her but she paid them no mind. Stepping down a few stairs she scanned the horizon, searching. Serena's eyes locked on a spot on the ocean as she fell into a battle stance.   
  
A youma suddenly emerged from the exact spot that she had been staring at. It was ugly and emitted a foul smell. It's pink skin rooted the blood red spikes that protruded from it's arms and belly. It's purple eyes scanned the group of people that had now dropped into battle stances as well.  
  
"Where is Serenity?" it asked in a booming voice.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Krillen stepped forward after a moment. "There isn't a Serenity here. I think that you have got the wrong address."  
  
The youma pouted 'cutely' "Really?" it said with its shoulders slumped. Scanning the group again, it was about to leave when his master's voice penetrated its thoughts. You fool! She is among them, now capture her and bring her to me! the voice ordered.  
  
"She is here! If you don't show yourself Serenity, then I will kill each of your little friends off one by one!"  
  
Most of the Z warriors were confused. What was this thing, and why was he after some Serenity person that they have never met.   
  
When the youma noticed that no one was coming forward, it prepared to attack. Seeing just how *strong* the men looked to be, it decided to attack the women.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Seeing the pink spiky mass flying towards her triggered a memory.  
  
-*-*Flashback-*-*  
  
Vegeta spoke and she suddenly understood something. Bowing to a marshmallow person, she dropped into a fighting stance. Suddenly the pink mass flew towards her, fist raised…  
  
-*-*End Flashback-*-*  
  
She had stumbled a little shaken by the memory. Glancing down she noticed for the first time that her brooch wasn't with her. Damn it Setsuna! she mentally cursed the time guardian. When she looked up the youma was swinging its massive fist. In the background she saw some of the men start  
forward, and she knew that they wouldn't make it in time. Looking back at her opponent she smirked. In a blink of a eye her fist had connected with the youma's jaw, officially surprising everyone (except for Vegeta). She smirked down at the now angry pink marshmallow. "Since you are being embarrassingly slow, I'll give you a break. Seeing that you obviously are no challenge to me I'll let you invite a few more buddies that can come and join the fun," she said still smirking.  
  
The youma grinned and opened a small black portal behind her letting a few more ugly monsters in on the fight. They all charged her at the same time, while she just waited patiently. A fury of punches were thrown at her at incredible speeds. She dodged everyone of the fists and punched two of the youma hard, forcing them back. Ducking a punch she sent the remaining youma flying with her uppercut. Turning around, she found that the two youma had already recovered and were almost on top of her. Acting fast she froze them in place, much to her surprise, as well as everyone else's. She shook her head to clear it and picked up a seashell that was lying by her feet.  
  
The youma that she sent flying, now landed rather painfully a few meters away. Noticing that it was the first youma her smirked widened. "Hey watch this," she yelled to it and threw the seashell at her frozen foes. The glass shattered turning both monsters into dust. Looking back at the first youma she asked, "So why did you want to speak to me?"  
  
"Yo..You're Serenity?"  
  
"I'm the only one here by that name. Tell me who do you work for?"  
  
"My Master of course!" it shouted back confidently. Serena sweatdropped, what could she expect from a youma.  
  
"Go back to your master and tell him that it is going to take more than his entire army of youma to defeat me."  
  
The youma nodded, not believing that he was being spared, and disappeared into a black portal.  
  
Yet another enemy. Sighing she turned around only to be met with a green fist.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Studying the fight between the girl and these monsters Piccolo noticed quite a few things. This girl fights a lot like Vegeta. Glancing at the Saiyajin Prince he found him smirking proudly. Now I'm almost sure that he has something to do with this. As the battle continued he decided that he was going to test this new girl's abilities. When she defeated two of the youma with an attack that he had never seen before, he was just itching to step in and fight.  
  
Seeing that Serena was knocked underwater everyone flew over to the spot she submerged. Everyone was waiting for the girl to resurface, it had been a couple of minutes and Goku was starting to get worried. Suddenly a huge column of water shot up towards the sky. It was like a tornado of water and in the center was a light. Stepping out of the deadly tornado was a glowing Serena, completely unharmed.  
  
She looked at Vegeta in confusion before shifting her gaze to Piccolo, glaring like death itself. Piccolo just looked down at her calmly and fazed out. She just smirked and caught the fist that came flying towards her. When his green skin came in contact with her sea-green aura a small shock wave traveled through him, causing instant pain. He almost screamed, but new better than to utter a  
sound. Serena spun around, still holding onto his fist, and threw him into the water-tornado.  
  
After a few minutes passed Piccolo finally emerged looking bloody and bruised. He quickly charged up a ki blast and threw it at Serena. She hurriedly dodged and shot forward towards the alien. They were soon absorbed in hand-to-hand combat, exchanging punches, kicks, as well as energy blasts. Both seemed to be evenly matched, but soon they grew tired and broke away from each other.   
Piccolo concentrated on his most deadly attack, while Serena felt the power of the planets flow through her.  
  
Since she was closer to the sea, one of her elements, she decided to use it to enhance her strength. Looking at her waterspout, a tornado on water, she concentrated on its flowing force. Serena called upon the winds of Uranus to shift the massive funnel. She forced it up into the clouds where it descended upon the two fighters, efficiently surrounding them. This would be their battlefield.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
When Piccolo opened his eyes, his attack ready, he was very shocked to find that they were surrounded by the blue-green of the ocean. Looking at the strange woman that created such a bizarre site, he found her glowing sandy yellow and teal. The broken light of the sun trying to force it's way through  
the watery prison reflected off of her, turning her skin a light blue and her hair a silvery green. Her pulsating aura still surrounded her, almost as if to protect its mistress from any harm. A small spray of water splashed onto his now pale green skin awakening him from his stupor.  
  
It was no time to stare, he decided. Charging at her fist raised, the battle began. He was almost upon her when her eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing glowing orbs. They unnerved him enough to distract him from seeing her next attack. She reached up and threw him over her head, forcing him right into the high-pressured water. Forcing himself back, he rushed back into the fight amazed and slightly bruised.  
  
As the battle raged on no one seemed to be getting the upper hand. The two fighters became weary fast and both wanted to end it. Finally with a burst of fury and strength Piccolo punched her back, but she was not out of the fight yet. Serena called upon a massive ki blast, concentrating on her inner essence a light formed into her hands and slowly became brighter. Almost, she thought focusing more. Launching the massive energy blast from her hands she watched as it went head on with another just as big, no doubt Piccolo's. Not having much experience with this kind of attack Serena's ki blast was much weaker, and soon was forced back. Not wanting to lose to a green alien, of all people, she called once again upon her planetary powers. Her attack suddenly shot forward and engulfed Piccolo. She had won this battle.  
  
The energy drain finally crept up and caused her to faint from sheer exhaustion When her conscience went, so did the water tornado. She was left plummeting towards (guess where?) the ocean, once again.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
As Vegeta and the rest of the Z-gang watched Serena and Piccolo start after each other, they were quite surprised to find that Serena had powers over the ocean and wind as well. They watched in amazement as the tornado descended upon the two fighters. "Ummm…..guys this might sound like a stupid question, but who is that girl?" Yamcha asked from beside Tien. "Oh! She's Vegeta's girlfriend!" Goku responded happily. "What?!" everyone screamed in disbelief. They quickly turned to stare at Vegeta in shock/horror.  
  
He just gave them death glares, half amused at how huge there eyes were getting, and continued to stare at the unmoving storm. "Is that even possible?" Krillen asked standing beside Gohan. Vegeta glared at him which caused the small bald man to step closer to Goku. "Stay out of this cue-ball before you  
get hurt." Krillen gulped, rather loudly in response, causing the Saiyajin Prince to smirk.  
  
"And just when were you going to tell us about her?" Goku asked. The question soon died away as rays of light began to escape from the gaps in the water. The power of their ki blast was being reflected off of the water's surface. As the light exploded the tornado was forced back into the sky. Two figures met them,  
one falling as the other floated weakly. The second figure, Piccolo, looked battered and beaten and was holding his left arm that was undoubtedly broken.  
  
Vegeta caught his tenshi, right before she would have made a rather painful plunge into the watery depths for the third time that day. It didn't go unnoticed just how carefully he was cradling her in his arms as he made his way back to the stunned group. Gohan was staring with wide eyes at the girl that  
just kicked his mentor's ass. "Who is she?" he asked to no one in particular. "She is a Princess of one of the most powerful races to ever be known in the universe. Something happened and know she has forgotten all of her power," Vegeta spoke it seemed, in an attempt to assure himself. "Not all of it,"  
Piccolo mumbled. Everyone was surprised that the shivering girl in Vegeta's arms was so important.  
  
They flew back to Master Roshi's island in silence. When they landed Bulma and Chichi hurried up to them, and upon seeing Serena demanded to know what happened. Before they had a chance to explain themselves a black portal opened revealing yet another sinister being. Looking at the girl still in Vegeta's arms the man seemed to seethe in jealousy. When he noticed that Serena was unconscious he became disappointed.  
  
"To bad she's not awake, and I wanted to see the shock on her face too," the newcomer thought aloud. "Who are you, and why are you after Serena?" Goku demanded. An evil cackle was all he got in response. "You will know soon enough," with that the evil enemy threw down a small object. It stuck in the sandy beach standing straight up. A small shock wave of negative energy emitted from it, passing over all the warriors.  
  
"Ummm….is this supposed to hurt us or something?" Krillen asked to no one in particular. That was before they heard it, a soul shattering scream. The scream echoed through their minds, reverberating throughout their very souls. Looking around they found Vegeta trying to comfort a twitching Serena. She was undoubtedly the one that had telepathically sent the earth-shattering howl.  
  
When Vegeta looked up he was ready to send the evil being into the next dimension. Before he could get a chance though it had escaped through a black portal, laughing all the while. Growling in frustration he looked down at his megami. She was still breathing hard, but soon relaxed in Vegeta's arms. He had to suppress a content smile as he watched her slumber.  
  
This didn't go unnoticed by Bulma, who watched in disbelief. Bulma saw how Vegeta cradled Serena as if she would break from the gentlest of winds. She saw how lovingly Vegeta looked at the girl in his arms. It hurt her to know that the man she had a crush on for nearly two years was already taken. Bulma would have felt anger, but she knew that Serena hadn't done anything wrong. It's my own fault, Bulma said to herself. I just had to fall for him. She sighed as she kept thinking, It never would have worked out anyway. We fight way too much for my liking, and he lives a more solitary life. Yet, she still had feelings for him.  
  
"Serena needs rest, she can stay with me at Capsule Corp.," she spoke up, breaking the uneasy silence. "We'll find out more about her in the morning," Goku said in agreement. They were about to go their separate ways when Gohan's confused voice stopped them. "I found that dark object that the guy threw down. It's a black rose?"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
So how did you like it? What a cliffhanger! ROMANCE IS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I PROMISE!!! Sorry minna that I didn't get this out sooner, but the computer people had to come and replace my modem, so I couldn't get on the Internet for about two months! WWWWWHHHHHAAAA I WAS A DEPRIVED CHILD! NO INTERNET FOR TWO *MONTHS*!!!!!!!!! Anyway, *sniff,sniff* I just had to suffer. Right now I have *A LOT* of reading to catch up on. If anyone can recommend any really good DBZ/SM or GW/SM crossovers tell me it will save me some time.   
  
Thanks *a lot* to my editor Alli. Without her here to force me to write this probably would have been out in 2002. She helped me *about* as much as I helped her with her GW/SM fic, Flames and Ice you should read it, it's *really* funny. As always any suggestions, comments, and flames are welcome. So review.   
Anyway, gomen nasai for getting this out late and I will get the next chapter out soon, that I promise because I'm already half way done with it. For now, Ja! ~Katlin Grace  



	2. Rediscovering Love

Authors Notes: Hey again! I made this chapter long too. I guess planning ahead really helps! I haven't planned much after this so it might be a while before I can get the next chapter out. I absolutely *loved* all of your reviews! Thanks a lot! You have no idea how much that means to me! Umm….. that's about all I really had to explain, expect surprises.   
  
Disclaimer: *Is skipping down the sidewalk whistling a song* *doesn't look at where she is going and runs into the camera* *starts falling down a hill that suddenly appeared beneath her feet* I…gah…don't…ow…own…eh…these…shit…characters…damn…*starts muttering other obscene curses until she reaches the bottom of the hill* *looks around to see if anyone had seen her* *shrugs and starts skipping and whistling again*  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch.2  
  
Why the hell can't I get any sleep? Vegeta asked himself. He had been tossing and turning since his head touched the pillow. Memories of Serena kept flooding in his mind. He knew that after all these years she finally came back to him. It still didn't seem right. How could she have been gone all of these years and suddenly show up one day? Vegeta was scared that if he went to sleep she would disappear and leave him heartbroken once again. He knew he wouldn't be able to survive if that happened.   
  
Sighing he got up and prepared to take a walk to ease his churning mind. Could she just be a dream? Could this entire day have been nothing but my imagination? he thought to himself. He came to a halt in front of a door. Vegeta mentally scolded his feet, if you weren't attached to me I would blast you right now! For this wasn't just any door, it was *her* door. Looking at the door, he remembered the last time this had happened. Chuckling a little bit he slowly turned the doorknob. Walking in he saw his tenshi, his megami.   
  
She laid like all the other princesses in the fairy tales. Her long silvery golden hair was spread out around her, down from its usual hairstyle. Her long eyelashes rested against her slightly rosy cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted practically begging to be kissed. Yep, the usual way a goddess looks in her slumber, absolutely perfect and serene. Spotting a chair near the bed he vacated it and was content to watch the dark blue comforter rise and fall for about an hour.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~*~*Serena's Dream*~*~  
  
Run. It was her instinct, so she ran. She found herself in the dress of Neo Queen Serenity. Her wings were swaying behind her as she ran for her life. She didn't know what she was running from, but knew that she *dare* not stop. The dark hallways were becoming more of a maze. Right. Left. Right. Right. She couldn't place where she was, but something was *very* familiar about this place. Turning left she found huge gray double doors. Something, perhaps fear, drove her to open them. Rushing in the black room she made her way to the center.  
  
A column of light streaked down from above, surrounding her. The light seemed to embrace her as it drove back the darkness. Spinning around slowly she tried to see through the almost living fog. A sudden chill raced down her back and she turned to see that part of the fog was darker than the rest. Squinting she saw the outline of a man walking steadily towards her. He seemed to greedily absorb the dark mist.   
  
Fear. Never had she felt such pure and uncontrollable fear. It gripped her very soul and refused to succumb to her demands. She couldn't breathe. The fear had overrun of all her senses. She wanted to cry, not only did she fear someone for no apparent reason, but she was just so scared. She not only feared him, but his power, and his intentions. "I finally have you my Neo Queen."  
  
~*~*End Dream*~*~  
  
Serena shot up in bed, breathing hard. Her eyes were closed tightly as she rocked slightly to-and-fro. Comfort was elsewhere that night as she shook uncontrollably. She had never been so scared in all of her life. *Never* in her life, with all of her experiences, had she felt such raw power radiate from one person before. What was worse was that she didn't see his face, for all she knew it could have been Goku. (Yeah, right!)   
  
Suddenly a warm hand touched her shoulder; she froze. "What were you dreaming about?" a cool voice asked. She jumped up and got into a fighting stance, prepared to fight the intruder. When she saw that it was only Vegeta she relaxed and sat down again. "Vegeta? Why are you in here? Where you deliberately trying to scare me senseless or is coming into girls' bedrooms just a hobby of yours?" Vegeta just rolled his eyes saying, "Your getting off of the subject woman."  
  
"Why are you so interested in my dreams anyway?"   
  
"Enough with the questions and just tell me what you dreamed about," he demanded getting impatient. He knew that her dreams were often premonitions and if she woke up like that then it wasn't good.   
  
"No I don't think that it's any of your business," she half said in irritation, half in a challenge.   
  
"I have ways of making you tell me," he said getting the hint.  
  
"*Really*?" she said sarcastically.   
  
In a blink of an eye she was laying down on the bed, pinned. Her hands were above her head held together by a strong hand. Vegeta's other hand, she soon found, was moving some of the stray bangs that obscured her vision. She held her breath as his hand began to trace the sides of her face. He finally spoke when his fingers were slowly moving across her lips, "Now are you going to tell me, or am I just going to have to force the answer out?" She just glared at him knowing that this was partially her fault.   
  
"And just what are you planning to do? Kill me?" she taunted not being able to resist flirting.   
  
"No. Something more painful." When she just raised an eyebrow he continued, "Last chance, you can either confess or suffer my wrath."   
  
She got this smirk that mirrored his own, "*Please.* I can take anything that you can dish out, so give me your best shot!"   
  
The hand that was resting on her lips moved down to rest on her stomach. Slowly, every so slowly he began to tickle her. His onslaught continued even when she squirmed from his touch. "You wouldn't want to wake up Bulma with all your screaming now would you?" he taunted.   
  
"Veg..eta! Sto..op! You..'re being abs..olute…ly evil! Sto..op! Pl..le..ase?" He watched her squirm beneath his hold. This is too fun! he thought as an evil smirk crossed his face. "I thought you said you could take it?" he mocked.   
  
The goddess below him just glared as he resumed his form of torture. "Pl..eease Veg..eta! I'll do an..ythi..ng! Jus..t STO…P!!" He stopped again and looked at her very amused. "Anything? I think I'll hold you to that."   
  
Knowing that he wasn't going to tickle her again she struggled even harder, but he was too heavy. All that muscle just couldn't be lifted by a girl that weighed around something equivalent to a feature. He smirked when her attempts at getting free failed. She couldn't move, leaving her at the mercy of his torture, and both of them knew it.  
  
"Ugh, get off of me Vegeta!" This just caused him to smirk more, "Not until you tell me." She rolled her eyes and turned her head away, in an attempt to ignore him. Which was pretty hard considering that the man that she liked was basically sitting on top of her. She suddenly felt just how close they were. The warm breath that traveled across her neck caused her to shudder involuntarily. "I'm going to stay here until you tell me," Vegeta's now husky voice whispered. Leaning in closer his lips were 'almost' touching her cheek.   
  
Being so caught up in the moment failed to hear the footsteps that were coming down the hall. He only noticed that something was there when the door opened. Bulma stood there shocked at the scene that played before her.   
  
******************(Sorry, but I couldn't resist)************************  
  
Bulma woke up to screaming from upstairs. Fearing for Serena's life she scurried out of bed and ran to Vegeta's room, in nothing but her nightgown. Barging into the prince's room, she prayed that he wouldn't be too mad to help. The bed was empty and the covers were scattered around the room. There might have been a struggle, and that would mean that Vegeta may be hurt or unconscious. She broke from her thoughts as another scream echoed through the house.   
  
Grabbing a baseball bat she slowly inched up the stairs to Serena's room. A bead of sweat slowly made it's way down the metal bat which was slipping in her clammy palms. She felt scared and weak, if only one of the guys were here they could handle this. The screams had stopped by the time she reached the door. Now she was *really* worried. The intruder might have silenced Serena…for good. As that final thought ran through her mind she threw open the door, bat raised.   
  
She did *not* expect to find both Vegeta and Serena alive and well, much less almost kissing. Bulma was just shocked to find that Vegeta was 'laying' on top of her blue-eyed friend. At the light that entered the room both heads turned to look at the 'interruption'. When she saw Serena blush a deep crimson and Vegeta glare at her, she almost felt sorry for ruining the moment. "Well,…um..I thought I heard screaming and decided to check it out….but since you two are so *BUSY* I think I'll go get some more sleep. Don't worry I didn't see a thing." She was about to walk out of the door when she turned around and said, "Oh and Serena, have fun!" Bulma winked before closing the door.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That comment from Bulma just made Serena blush deeper. When Vegeta turned to look at her again he found her staring at the comforter. She faced away from him, and he could still see a light blush across her cheeks. He cupped her cheek and gently turned her head so that they looked each other in the eye. His eyes studied her face and finally settled upon her lips. Longing filled his eyes as he unconsciously leaned down.   
  
Their eyes drooped and grew hazy as Vegeta slowly inched forward. Serena felt his breath against her lips, right before he claimed them for his own. Their senses exploded in ecstasy, and a new feeling of belonging swept over them. The kiss was strangely gentle and she knew that he was restraining himself. Light filled her soul as the new sensation left butterflies in her stomach. They broke apart after a few minutes, breathing heavily.   
  
Vegeta finally loosened his grip on her hands and watched as they reached up to cup his cheek. Serena sighed thinking of the consequences that this might cause, "Just go, and I'll tell you about my dream in the morning." He thought about this for a minute.  
  
Lifting himself up he laid down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and forced her head to rest against his chest. "No. I think that I'll stay here for the rest of the night." Your not disappearing, not while I'm here. Vegeta thought to himself. Serena would have disagreed, but something stopped her. Whether it was the warmth of his arms or the gentle beating of his heart that forced her back into her dreams we will never know.   
  
Vegeta looked down when he noticed her breathing had slowed. Reaching up he brushed away some stray bangs that framed her face. While feeling her familiar weight in his arms he too fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~~~~The next morning….~~~~  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena groggily opened her eyes only to be met with the blurry outline of the ceiling. After blinking a couple of times everything finally came into focus. It was considerably lighter outside, she wondered how long she overslept. She reached up to rub her eyes, but found that she couldn't move. Looking down, shocked, she found a muscular arm lazily slung over her. Suddenly a strange feeling of de-ja-vu washed over her. Her vision was replaced by a small flashback.   
  
Leaning up slightly she looked beyond the arm and was almost disappointed when she didn't see a tail. What am I thinking? Of course he doesn't have a tail…Wait a minute 'HE?!' Turning to her left she saw a sleeping Saiyajin prince. What was *I* on last night? she asked herself. Looking closer she softened at the scene. His hair was still defying gravity but it was slightly tousled. His face was turned towards her; resting against the edge of the pillow. His lips were slightly parted as he breathed in the scent of her. His gentle breath brushed against her cheek. She stayed still both as not to disturb his peaceful slumber and to study his once in a life time peaceful face; memorizing it.  
  
After a couple of minutes she started to get up. Her movement must have disrupted something in his dream as he just held her tighter and buried his head through her hair to rest on her shoulder. What am I? A teddy bear? she thought. Trying to get up seemed to be more of a challenge. It became increasingly frustrating when she found that she couldn't move. Looking back at Vegeta her eyes were once again drawn to his slightly parted lips. If it's the only way that will get me free…   
  
She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his, they were warm from his breath. Almost immediately his arms fell slack and offered her freedom. Glancing back one last time she saw a small smile tug at the sides of his mouth. With one quick movement she lifted his muscled arm from around her waist and sat up. Just as she was about to stand she heard, "So what was your dream about? It is morning."  
  
Sighing she turned around slipped under the sheets once again. She leaned back on her pillows and stole a glance at him. He was propped up on his elbow as he looked at her expectantly. Her eyes traveled to her hands as she retold the events in her dream. Tears welled up in her eyes and he moved over to wrap his arms around her shoulders. She told him of all the events that lead up to him finding her. Pluto's betrayal, being thrown off a cliff, she told him about all of her flashbacks and how he was in all of them. By the end she was crying into his chest with his arms wrapped around her. All the tears of frustration and confusion leaked out of her at that moment.  
  
When her sobs were reduced to sniffles, Vegeta still rocked, smoothing her hair down. She just laid there, seeking comfort from the person that most people believed to be heartless. "Arigatou, Vegeta. It means a lot to me that you stayed to listen," she said while staring down at the floor. He pulled away slightly and studied her. Grabbing her chin he smirked at her surprised face. "You're welcome," was all that was heard as he brushed her lips with his. A small wave of shivers raced down her back as she felt his lips flutter across hers. Never had she felt this way about any man before.  
  
Serena was blushing like a cherry, and Vegeta just leaned back smirking in triumph. Kami, Sere, you should at least *try* to play hard to get! her Luna-sounding conscience scolded. She laughed at that, it was true she hadn't even known Vegeta for one day, and they had already slept together AND she had told him about her dreams; which she had never told *anyone* before, not even Luna. She collapsed in fits of laughter. Vegeta just looked at her like she was crazy. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded. "Nothing!" she responded in a singsong voice.   
  
She got up to leave hearing Vegeta mumble something about, "Women" and their "mood swings" She just turned around and stuck her tongue out at him, 'oh so maturely', before skipping out the door.  
  
He just humphed, but smiled at her mirth. That kiss had just made his day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena was skipping down the hallways and made her way to the stairs. She heard voices and became curious. Gracefully gliding down the last few stairs she saw the Sons sitting and talking with Bulma and her family. She didn't make it two paces from the last stair before everyone had stopped talking and were staring at her, surprised.   
  
Getting flustered Serena looked down at her feet, and saw what they were staring at. She was still in her pajamas, which consist of a torn, ragged T-shirt that covered about an inch more skin than her fuku did. She blushed and looked back up at them fire-engine red. With her hand behind her head she just kind of laughed nervously while slowly backing towards the stairs.   
  
Bulma just sighed, "Serena, I'm going to take you shopping later today. We can't just have you walking around half nude all the time can we?" At that moment Vegeta came down the stairs yawning. Well, I wouldn't mind. he thought while smirking at the mental images *that* brought up (Ecchi Vegeta!! Bad!).   
  
Goku, noticed that Vegeta walked down 'right after' Serena got down, and he thought it was more than a coincidence. "So Vegeta, where have *you* been?" Goku asked eyeing him curiously. Bulma, who had been leading Serena out of the room to some cloths, head shot up and grinned at Vegeta.  
  
"You, baka, what does it look like I was doing? I sleep too you know."  
  
"Uh huh. But didn't you say that a Saiyajin prince was too good for sleep?"  
  
"Shut up Kakkarot."  
  
Goku got this little grin on his face as he gazed knowingly at his frustrated friend.   
  
~~~~~~30 minutes later….~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena walked down stairs and into the kitchen dressed in some of Bulma's clothes. She soon joined in their conversation about the big shopping trip they had planned. Chichi wisely said that while on their *major* shopping spree, they didn't want to get stuck with carrying all of the bags. She said that they should get one of the guys to go with them.   
  
Vegeta chose that moment to walk in and get a *snack.* After stuffing his face full of various foods, and stealing a quick glance at Serena, he left the silent women to go train. Smiling evilly Bulma and Chichi glanced at each other before all eyes turned to Serena. "What?!" she shouted in confusion.   
  
"Oh come on Serena! We all know that he likes you!" they shouted simultaneously. She put her hand behind her head and giggled a little, "*Really?*" she sarcastically.   
  
"Tell you what Sere-chan. If you can convince Vegeta to go with us, then I'll buy you a new car. Whatever kind you want," Bulma offered.  
  
"Really?!" Serena asked in disbelief. When Bulma nodded in response, she got this mischievous glint in her eyes. "I'll be back in a sec." Turning on her heel she marched out in search for a certain Saiyajin prince.   
  
Serena looked all around the house, having to back track when she got lost. Her hopes drained with each step she took, until she heard these weird banging sounds coming from down the hall. The letters 'GR' were printed across the front of the door she was standing in front of. The door was silent as she turned the knob and entered the room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Why the hell can't I concentrate?! he berated himself as another hovering robot shot him down. An image of a breath-taking blond filled his vision. She's changed so much. This must of been what she was like before she was sent to all of those planets. Why can't she remember? How can I even begin to help her with her memories? There's always the Dragonballs. he mentally sighed, So many questions. A blast from the nearby robot brought him back to reality. Sighing again, he pushed the blond megami out of his thoughts as he focused on the battle.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
A strange feeling swept over her as she silently entered the room. A flash of light brought her attention to the battle taking place a few feet from the ceiling. She found Vegeta launching numerous ki blasts at the droids while they created shields to protect themselves. Serena continued to watch as Vegeta flew in for a hand-to-hand assault. All thoughts of her brand new car vanished from her mind as she noticed the almost royal way he commanded his movements. His muscular form dodged, and swayed to a graceful dance. The way he glided through the air in nothing but spandex, made her blush like hell. The way he fought, the rhythm of his movements, seemed to stick out in her mind. Something felt familiar about the way he fought.  
  
She had never felt so carefree and nervous around anyone in her entire life. In truth Vegeta intrigued her. He was so cold and shut out from others, and yet so gentle and caring around her. When the last droid was toast he suddenly turned to face her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta's face lit up in surprise as the same girl that he had been thinking about stood before him. He stared at her in shock. After a moment, he emerged from his disbelief and said rather bluntly, "Your standing up."  
  
"Well, yeah, that's kind of what people do."  
  
Shaking his head he said, "But your standing in 250x Earth's normal gravity." She blinked a couple of times, "Really? I knew I felt something weird when I walked in this room." Vegeta thought, It must have been all of those planets she traveled to. I remember her telling me that they were hard to live on.  
  
Serena was still in awe at the way he fought. Again a wave of familiarity washed over her, "Why does your style of fighting seem so familiar to me?"   
  
"Before you lost your memory you knew how to fight like that. You even taught me a few moves."  
  
She just stared at him in disbelief. Now, more than ever, she wished that she had her memories again. "What are you doing in here anyway?" Serena shook herself from her thoughtful revere as she remembered why she was here in the first place. Here it goes. she thought as she turned on the waterworks. It had always worked with Andrew and Darien, why wouldn't it work now?   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Her eyes grew twice their normal size and became watery, begging him for something. It kind of scared him. "Vegeta, I need to ask a favor."   
  
He was *almost* afraid to ask, "What kind of a favor?"   
  
If even possible her eyes got even bigger, "Well, the girls and I wanted to test your strength. Umm… You see we want to see if a *big* *strong* man could helps us carry some things. We didn't want to have to carry all these heavy things and we thought that maybe you or Goku could help us. Since you're *obviously* the strongest man in the whole worl—I mean universe, we wanted to ask you first," she continued to play with his pride. As each flatter-rich comments reached his ears, his pride grew. She had to muffle her laughter when he swelled up and rubbed his fingernails against the spandex on his chest.   
  
"Well, I guess I could squeeze this into my busy schedule, but you owe me," he said with this mischievous glint in his eyes. It went unnoticed by the ecstatic blond as she ran up and gave him a big bear hug. She quickly brushed her lips against his before heading towards the door. "Yes, yes, yes!!" she said to herself. "A brand new car for free, awesome!" she muttered under her breathe as she walked out the door.  
  
Vegeta became confused when he heard her self-talk. Oh, no! What has my stupid pride gotten me into now?  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena walked—more like skipped—back into the kitchen with a huge grin plastered on her face. "A certain Saiyajin prince is going shopping! Dude where's my car?" (hehe, major pun intended) The women just cheered and congratulated her. They talked for a few minutes and decided to go get ready. They finally emerged from the kitchen, only to run into Vegeta outside the door. One look at him set their minds in a panic. Bulma shouted, "There is *no* way on Kami's green Earth are you wearing spandex in public!" He looked at her like she was the dumbest person alive, "And why not?"   
  
"Tsk, tsk Vegeta you should know better," Chichi scolded him like a child. Bulma and Chichi soon left; trusting that Serena would handle the problem. "Vegeta where is your bedroom?" she asked eyeing the stairs. This brought him out of his stupor, "Umm… I don't that this is the time or place to get into that," he stated a little uncomfortably. Serena turned sharply and glared at him before shouting, "You hentai! You PERVERT! I just wanted to help you pick out some clothes, but since your one track mind can't even point me in the right direction then I shouldn't even bother!" she yelled at him obviously offended.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Serena just sweatdropped as she followed him up the stairs and into his room. Making her way to his dresser, she looked through all of its contents. Her face fell as everything she came across was black and blue spandex. I wouldn't be surprised if his underwear was even spandex, she chuckled at the thought. She felt like crying when it seemed that he would *have* to wear spandex.   
  
Looking up she saw it. Her Disguise Pen was laying on the dresser, It must have been where he put it after he stole it. A sly smirk made its way to her face as she grabbed it and turned around. I'll teach him not to steal this again. "Problem solved," she said holding up her pen. His eyes got wide as his gaze fell upon the magical pen. He lunged forward and grabbed her wrist.   
  
As his warm callused fingers wrapped around her slim wrist, the couple was enveloped in a blinding light. When they could see again Vegeta stood in a smoky gray over-shirt that was buttoned at the last four buttons. The tight white undershirt, that showed off his muscular build, was peeking out from underneath. He wore dark blue blue-jeans with a dark brown belt and some army boots. The most unusual thing about him though was his hair. It no longer defied gravity, but instead, fell around his shoulders. It was held back by a black band that blended in with his hair. Two pieces of hair were left down from the ponytail, and now dangled freely in his face. (Basically think of Trunks' hair style only black) He looked civilized for once.  
  
Serena wore tight halter top and shorts that reached her mid-thigh; both were black. A silver chain with an upturned crescent moon in the center adorned her neck. The silver jewelry brought out her hair that looked as silver as a star. Two pieces of hair were braided and pulled around her hair to meet a bun. (I'm having a hard time describing this, so just think of Sailor Pluto and Relena's {from Gundam Wing} hair and mix the two together.) Her hair brushed against her ankles as she turned to a stunned Vegeta.   
  
Serena put the pen in her sub-dimensional pocket before she grabbed his hand and rushed out the door. She still gripped his hand as she flew down the stairs and met up with Bulma, Chichi, and Goku.   
  
Goku stared at the black-haired man that had just entered the room. "Umm….Serena where's Vegeta?"  
  
"Kakarot, you dumb ass!" Vegeta shouted indignantly.   
  
"Vegeta? Oh My God!! You shrunk!" he said almost going hysterical.   
  
At that comment everyone (excluding Vegeta) burst out laughing. When everyone regained their composer they said their good-byes. Bluma and Chichi eyed the couples interlocked hands before smirking and heading to the air car.   
  
Vegeta and Serena hopped in the back while Bulma sat at the wheel with Chichi on her right. "Ummm…Where are we going?" Vegeta asked to no one in particular. Bulma and Chichi chuckled,   
  
"You didn't even tell him Serena?!" they said accusingly.   
  
"I didn't need to! He already agreed to go before I got a chance."  
  
"What the hell are you onnas talking about?!" Vegeta shouted getting frustrated by being excluded from the conversation.  
  
"SHOPPING!!" Chichi shouted, making it sound more like a war cry then a word.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Vegeta screamed in just the same tone of voice.   
  
Serena couldn't help it anymore, she burst with laughter. Tears of mirth were streaming down her face, as she leaned on Vegeta for support. When she finally got control of herself her head still lay against his shoulder. She saw that even if she wanted to move she wouldn't have been able to. During her little outburst Vegeta had slipped an arm around her waist and held her at his side. Seeing the two's position Bulma said, "We can sit back and relax for a while, it's going to take us about an hour to get to the mall."   
  
"But Bulma it only takes fifte—" Chichi was cut short by Bulma's hand covering her mouth. Bulma motioned for Chichi to look in the mirror at the couple in the back seat. When Chichi saw them she softened and said, "Well traffic seems to be *really* bad today. It might even take *two* hours." They lied for their wasn't even a car on the road. The two women chuckled to themselves as they noticed the faint nods that they got in answer.  
  
Bulma was just determined to get them hooked up. She might still have a little crush on the vegetable head, she might even be jealous, but she knew that he would never return her feelings. Serena didn't deserve any hard feelings from her, so she decided to help Cupid shoot his arrows of love. Taking the scenic route to the mall was the first step.   
  
Serena, still a little tired, brought her knees up on the seat and cuddled up beside Vegeta. She used his shoulder as a pillow as she fell into a blissful sleep. Seeing that his megami was asleep Vegeta levered her into his lap. Serena wiggled to find a comfortable spot in the new position. Her left arm wrapped around his waist while her other arm snaked up his chest to clutch onto his shoulder. She buried her head underneath his chin and fell back into oblivion.   
  
Vegeta in turn wrapped his arms around her small form, and buried his hands in her endless waterfall of hair. He rested his head against hers before falling into a peaceful slumber.  
  
***************1 hour later*********************************************  
  
A sudden jolt from the car forced him awake. Vegeta slowly cracked his eyelids and took in his surroundings. The back of the driver's seat is what came into view first. He could hear two women talking quietly. His mind was rather sluggish and didn't bother with trying to figure out who was speaking. After blinking a couple of times he noticed a weight in his arms.  
  
Looking down he sighed as the sight of his goddess met him. The long strands of silver/blond hair had come down from her hairstyle and covered part of her face. He reached up and brushed them behind her ear and looked at her again. Her eyelashes rested against her cheeks and were partly covered by some stray bangs. Her lips were parted ever so slightly as her gentle breath washed over him.   
  
Smiling slightly he bent down and brushed his lips over Serena's. For a second he breathed her breathe and tasted the sweet sensation of her once again. He pulled back from the sleeping megami, still smirking. He was so caught up in the moment that he failed to realize that the two women up front had fallen silent, and were now gazing at him.   
  
Growing tired once again, he laid down pulling Serena with him. She grumbled in protest at the sudden movement from her cushion. Vegeta watched as she squirm a little bit, very amused. She made various sounds of protest as she lost her heat source. She was making whining in her throat, almost begging him to come back. Vegeta smirked as he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his body. She smiled in her sleep having found him again. Serena squirmed some more, trying desperately to find a comfortable spot.   
  
She wrapped one of her arms around his waist, and let the other one find his free hand. Serena snuggled up against his warm body, as she fell back into a peaceful sleep. Vegeta was slightly propped up against the car door and the seat. His left arm was wrapped around his goddess bringing her close to his chest. His other hand held hers as he gazed at her for a few minutes. His thumb was moving back and forth against her delicate skin. He watched her sleep until he too drifted off once more.   
  
A chorus of sighs was heard from Bulma and Chichi; for they had been watching the entire time. They were in a small state of shock, after all, who would have thought the cold hearted prince could have ever been so sweet?   
  
***************1 hour later*********************************************  
  
Bulma and Chichi pulled into the parking lot of the mall. The mall was crowded—as usual—and it took them awhile to find a parking space. While the two 'lovebirds' slept they discussed different ways they could get them together. After about an hour they concluded that the mall trip was going to be quite interesting. As the purr of the engine halted they turned around and found the cutest scene.   
  
The sleeping couple was still laying down, but were positioned differently. Vegeta must have turned over in his sleep, because he was now half on top of Serena. His head rested on her shoulder; his lips just millimeters from her neck. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, cradling her sleeping form. Sometime during the trip they must have decided to play footsy, because their feet were tangled together.   
  
Chichi turned to her best friend with an evil smirk on her face. She just had a brilliant idea and quickly decided to tell Bulma. As soon as she was done the two women stared back at the adorable scene. They leaned forward and gently shook Serena awake, being extra careful as to not wake the Saiyajin prince too.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena woke to the gentle shaking of her body. Before she even opened her eyes she felt a strange weight on her left side. When her eyes finally opened the shaking ceased. She stared to her left, right above her, at the man she had found herself waking up to a lot recently. Her eyes softened a moment before she slightly turned to her right to stare at her new friends. 'Help me!' she mouthed to them. She was trapped beneath the prince. It took all of the two women's will not to burst out laughing at the pitiful sight that Serena made. They shook their heads as evil smirks crossed their faces.   
  
Serena glared back at them and mouthed, 'Some friends!' They were shaking from their inner laughter that begged to be vented. Serena just ignored their red faces and concentrated on getting free. She blushed when she examined their positions. If I can get his arms from out around me then I can just slide out from under him! she thought while looking at his muscular arm. Easier said than done.  
  
The arm that was slung over her pinned both of her arms to her body. She slowly lifted her arms, which in turn lifted his arm. He grumbled in protest and tightened his grip on her, pulling her closer. His lips were now touching her neck, and her silvery blond hair tickled his face. She held even more still, hoping that he would release her soon. She remembered the last time she had this problem and how she got out of it. She didn't want to kiss him in front of Bulma and Chichi, but she didn't know what other choice she had. Looking down she noticed that that would be impossible, because she couldn't move even that slightest bit. Serena sighed it seemed that she was going to be stuck like this until he decided that he would wake up.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta emerged from his peaceful dreams when he felt something tickling his face. He was about to ignore it and go back to sleep when he noticed two things. As he went to lick his lips he tasted something sweet, and when he heard a sigh he finally began to wake.   
  
When he opened his eyes he saw a silvery piece of blond hair touching his nose. His vision focused on the background and saw that he was tasting none other then his goddess' skin. Smirking he lightly nibbled on her neck and grinned even more when he received a gasp in response. Leaning forward he whispered airily in her ear, "I can't wait for the ride back." He could almost feel her blush. She shuddered against him and he just held her tighter.   
  
Someone cleared their throat and brought the couple's attention back to the front of the car. "AAAAAWWWWWWW!!!! That's so cute! You two make the cutest couple!" both women screeched at the same time. Serena blushed like mad as she leaned against Vegeta's chest. She looked up at him and found that he was just smirking in satisfaction. They sat up and watched as the other women scampered out of the car.   
  
Serena turned to Vegeta and grinned, "Now we get to go shopping!" She watched as he visibly paled. She just laughed and said, "Oh, come on Vegeta! It's not going to be *that* bad!" She pulled him closer to her and said, "Just think of this as pay back for your little comment." Grabbing his hand she dragged the scowling prince out of the car and into the mall. Bulma and Chichi just laughed as they followed. Yes, Serena and Vegeta would make a great couple, and yes, this was going to be interesting!   
  
************************************************************************  
  
SSSssssssssoooooooooo, tell me whatcha' think! I thought that that was the cutest chapter yet! I was grinning like an idiot when I was writing it! This was inspired by Pokahydee's A Whole New Life. It is one of my favorite stories, but I just wish that their were a little more romantic moments. So I decided to write one for you guys! UUUUuuuuuummmmmm, thanks a lot to Alli & Amanda for the inspiring shopping trip, the new chapters of Love is a Strength, Not a Weakness, and again Pokahydee's A Whole New Life. Without reading those I wouldn't have finished this chapter so early. If you have any questions, comments, flames, suggestions, or if you just want to chat you can review or email me at animemegami_kgrace@hotmail.com . Well thanks for reading Ja ~Katlin Grace 


	3. Romance in the Mall

Authors Note: Ummmm… this chapter might get a little boring but please just read all of it. Thanks to my final exams I got over two critical illnesses; writers block and laziness. I wrote most of this and most if not all of the next chapter in class. I hope that you like it and **REVIEW**. It's finally summer!! Thank Kami! Special thanks to my friend Keara for the good ideas. If my editor, Alli, would actually EDIT my fics then I would have gotten this out right after the end of school. BUT since she DIDN'T edit it I decided to do it and get it out to you guys now. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT AUTHORS NEED TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS SOON!!! I'm getting tired of waiting for all of my favorite fics to get as new chapter out. I MIGHT STOP UPLOADING MY FICS IF OTHER AUTHORS DON'T GET NEW CHAPTERS OUT SOON!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to write a disclaimer…..OMG!! I'm starting to get the sickness again! Go away you…you…bad, bad thing! GAHHHhhhh!!!!! I'm melting…melting…melting….ok that's enough, melting for now. No but really I don't own these characters, BUT I DO own the story!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ch. 3  
  
I don't know why I'm still here. Vegeta thought as he walked a little behind the stampeding women. They had already gone to more than half the stores in the mall! It took them about three hours to get all of their everyday clothes, and now they were looking for some extra things. After about the third trip to the car, he was only stuck with around ten bags. So here he was trailing three women that were diving, pushing, pulling, and biting if need be just to get to a sale.   
  
It was about 11:00 before he approached Bulma and said, "I'm leaving. It is pointless for me to be here when I could be training." Bulma just pointed her finger in his face and said, "Oh no your not! You said you would came with us so your staying until we leave." There is no way he's going to ruin my plans!   
  
Vegeta just hmphed and glared at her before he started to levitate a few inches off of the ground. Serena shot forward and grabbed his shoulder. She pulled him back down and leaned up to whisper in his ear, "But I thought you couldn't wait for the car ride back." She had him there, Caught by my own words. She smiled when he just grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.   
  
"Fine."   
  
Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him after Bulma and Chichi.  
  
While she was in a hurry to catch up with Bulma and Chichi her shoulder brushed against a man's. He stopped and grabbed hold of her shoulder, spinning her to face him. Vegeta kept on walking not noticing that she had stopped. The stranger looked like a punk with his hair spiked up and colored on the tips. His multiple dog collars clinked when he walked, and the all black of his wardrobe clashed with his pale skin.   
  
"You better back up off he you little whore!"   
  
Serena just kind of stared at him with one of her eyebrows raised. "I'm sorry I guess."  
  
When she moved to turn around again he grabbed her shoulder tightly. She was really starting to get annoyed by this rude jackass.  
  
"Well sorry isn't good enough bitch."  
  
"Is there a problem?" Vegeta asked as he came up behind Serena and slung his arm around her shoulders. His voice was icy cold and made the stranger flinch.   
  
"Oooo so does the little man think he's goin' to beat me up? I don't think so. I was just goin' to beat your girlfriend. So now I guess that your both goin' to have to be taught a lesson."  
  
Evil smirks made their way across the royalty's faces. The stranger was about to slap Serena when two fists sent him flying. He made a sickening thud when he hit the escalator at a funny angle. Vegeta had punched him in the head while Serena lodged her fist into his gut. After the air show they just glanced at each other, turned and continued their search for Bulma and Chichi.   
  
They were passing by a barber shop and Vegeta glanced in and stopped short when he saw a man getting his head shaved. He imagined himself in the place of the stranger.   
  
"NNNNNNNNnnnooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That little outburst had earned them quite a few startled stares. Serena was sure that they would be thrown out of the mall for sure. She looked at Vegeta and saw that he had a terrified look on his face. Glancing at the widow he was peering in she let out a soft giggle.   
  
"What? Never had your hair cut before?"  
  
"Actually no."  
  
She just stared at him in disbelief.  
  
"It is an old Saiyajin tradition, your can never get your hair cut. It's dishonorable."  
  
She just giggled again, "Ooookkkk. I bet your just chicken."   
  
He eyed her strangely, "and I don't suppose that you've had your hair cut either?"  
  
"Well, this is the royal hairstyle of the Moon Kingdom. All royalty in my bloodline wear their hair like this."  
  
"Kind of like a tradition huh?"  
  
She glared at him, but kept her mouth shut. She saw him grin and just rolled her eyes. "Good one," she said before dragging him of again. They finally caught up with Chichi and Bulma outside of a swimming suit store. After the three women browsed for a little bit, they grabbed a few bathing suits that they liked and headed toward the dressing rooms. Serena forced Vegeta into a chair that was facing the door.   
  
************************************************************************  
  
Bulma came up to Serena's stall holding a skimpy bikini, "Here, try this on." She threw it over the stall and both Chichi and herself waited for their friend to come out. Serena opened the door and they gasped at how beautiful she looked. "I *so* dare you to go and ask Vegeta how it looks!" Chichi challenged. Serena's eyes got wide as she shook her head vigorously. "Uh-uh, No way!"  
  
"Please Serena, it'll be absolutely priceless. Please, please, please?" Bulma begged.  
  
"Where is your pride woman? Come on, suck it up and go and strut your stuff!" Chichi exclaimed while throwing her hand into the air; everyone just sweatdropped.   
  
"I don't know…" Serena said a shakily while eyeing the door nervously. Before she could say another word she was pushed down the little hallway to the edge of the door. She cautiously peeked her head out from around the corner and gazed at her prince. Vegeta was sitting cross-legged in the chair meditating. Serena gulped and took a shaky breath before she stepped out to where he could see her. "Ummm…Vegeta?" he didn't open his eyes but just said, "Hnn?"  
  
"Umm…" she continued coughing a few times, "How do I look?"   
  
One of his eyes cracked open and glanced at her. The pride-driven, stubborn Saiyajin prince promptly fell out of his chair. He stared at her with his mouth wide open, "Wow." Serena blushed when she heard the comment. Vegeta's eyes were sweeping over her body shamelessly. Then he realized that he must look like some pervert and quickly turned his head. As her image kept popping up in his head he felt blood rushing to his head. He calmed himself so that he wouldn't be caught blushing. Much to his humiliation he reached up and touched the tingling sensation in his nose.   
  
Snickers could be heard in the background as Bulma and Chichi approached the two. "So, Vegeta, what do you think? Don't you think that this bikini was just made for Sere-chan?" He just grumbled in response, trying desperately to ignore the picture of a certain half-naked blond that was burning in his mind's eye.   
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma asked in a teasing voice. "Oh. I know what it is. You don't like it." The blue-haired genius just smirked at his back. "That's not it woman," he barked from under his breath. She walked in front of him and noticed that he was sniffing a lot. "Awww. Does Vegeta have a bloody nose?" she asked in a mock-motherly voice. She received a glare, a snicker, and a crimson blush in response. Bulma handed Vegeta a tissue while grinning broadly. "Hey guys, I think we should buy it. Come on let's get you changed bikini girl," Bulma said before ushering the girls back into the fitting room.   
  
Emerging from the fitting room they marched up to Vegeta and dragged him over to the guy's section. The girls began to look at the swimming trunks on the racks.   
  
"Oh guys look at this!" Chichi squealed as she held up a particular pair that had flowers along the edges. Vegeta visibly paled.   
  
"No, no this one!" Bulma shouted holding up bright red ones that looked more like a thong/underwear crossover. That did it for Vegeta, "OOOOooooohhhhh NO! There is no way that you two are going to pick out what I'm going to wear! I'll do that myself!" he screamed, his face still white as a ghost.   
  
"On one condition. No spandex. I repeat NO SPANDEX!" Serena said blushing at the mental images her mind was sending her.  
  
He just smirked and disappeared leaving behind giggling girls. The prince came back with a handful of different bathing suits. He grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her over to the chair that was outside the men's fitting room.  
  
After a few minutes he appeared in the door way, shirtless, clad in only his bathing suit. It was black and came right above his knees. "Uh-uh. It's definitely your color, but you just need something more." He disappeared and came back again wearing a white one with black sculls scattered everywhere. Serena just wrinkled her nose and shook her head in response. He grinned before disappearing once again, after all third time's a charm.  
  
He stepped into her view again and she just stared at his trunks. A slow grin worked its way across her face as she read the words "who ever said being sexy was a bad thing?" across the front. The bold silver writing stood out against the pitch black background. She glanced at him and burst out laughing when she saw him flexing. "You should definitely get that! I can't wait to see what everyone says when they see you in that!"  
  
They headed back over to Bulma and Chichi who were staring suspiciously at a snickering Serena. She shook her head at their questioning looks and headed over to the cash register.  
  
Emerging from the swimming suit store the were soon swept along the currents of the crowd. Suddenly two earth-shattering rumbles echoed through the mall complex. All eyes fell on a sheepish looking couple. "I guess it's time for lunch," Chichi broke the silence. The small group made their way towards the food court. They sat at a booth on the side. Looking around they found about twenty different restaurants surrounding them. Splitting up they browsed around for a while getting whatever appealed to their fancy.   
  
Serena was looking around excitedly before she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. The light from a nearby window was shining on a particular restaurant, Jupiter's Dynasty. That's the restaurant that Makoto works at! she thought as she jogged up to the register. She should still be here. I hope that she is on her lunch break right now. "Can I please speak with the chef?" she asked politely, "Tell her it's Serena."   
  
A few minutes later two feminine squeals could be heard as well as the shattering of numerous pots and pans. Serena winced slightly and rubbed her abused eardrums. Before she could blink two women came flying out of the swinging doors and almost tackled her. "Oh my God! Sere where have you been? What happened? We were all so worried." Minako spoke hurriedly. "Slow down Minako," Serena choked out between hugs. "Umm…guys? I kind of need to breathe."  
  
"Heh, heh sorry Sere-chan. We're just happy that your ok."   
  
"Why wouldn't I be?"   
  
"Well Setsuna called a scout meeting the other day……  
  
*~*~*Flash Back*~*~*  
  
"Where is that Odango Atama?" Rei yelled as she impatiently kept watched on the door. She didn't know why but she just had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something was up, but this was no time to conduct a fire reading, so she just waited on edge.   
  
Both the Inners and Outers were sitting conformably waiting for their leader to arrive. "Serena won't be coming," Luna spoke up from Minako's lap.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ami asked. Setsuna put down her tea cup and spoke with a calm voice, "What Luna means is that, Serena won't be joining us for a few days. I have sent our princess on a journey to rediscover her past."  
  
"What do you mean 'rediscover her past', and why didn't you want us to tell Darien about this meeting?" Makoto asked.  
  
"An important part of the princess' past was stolen away when she was reincarnated. As for Darien, I am not permitted to tell you about him."  
  
"But we are her guardians! She could be hurt, or in trouble and all we're doing is sitting around and drinking tea! How could you even *think* of letting her go off without one of us with her?!" Haruka screamed at the time guardian.   
  
Setsuna just sat there calmly as she stated, "Do not worry about the princess. She is with some of the universe's strongest warriors. They will protect her. Besides the only way for her to unlock her memories is if a large amount of energy burst through her mental walls. I think that with these warriors she will be able to learn to control that power, and recover her memories."  
  
"When will she be back?" Ami quietly asked from the couch.  
  
"Soon," was all that said for the rest of the meeting.  
  
*~*~*End Flash Back*~*~*  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah that was about our reaction too," Makoto said. Serena thought a little longer before she got a confused look on her face. "Hey what is Minako doing here? I thought that it was just you that worked in the restaurant."  
  
"Well I'm off for the rest of the day and we decided to go shopping."  
  
"Speaking of those warriors. Where are they? I mean they wouldn't just let you go off on your own, and if they're as strong as Setsuna said then they've got to be hot!" Minako said excitedly while she twisted her body every which way to scan the area. Makoto and Serena just sweatdropped while staring at their friend in disbelief. It could be the end of the world and she would *still* think about nothing but guys.   
  
They started to laugh at her disappointed look when Makoto suddenly stopped. A *very* fine guy came into view and captured her attention. "Oh Kami," she said out of breath. "Is that not the hottest guy you have ever seen? Dear God! He's coming this way!" Serena followed her friend's gaze and saw Vegeta stalking towards them. "Oh no. He doesn't look too happy."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
There was an assortment of food on the table by the time Bulma, Chichi, and Vegeta had returned with their food. They were half way through their meals when they started to wonder where Serena was. It didn't take half an hour to get food. "Where's Serena?" Chichi asked aloud. "I don't know. Someone should go and look for her. I don't want any of those creeps to show up again when we aren't there to help." Chichi nodded and was about to get up when Vegeta stood instead. "I'll look." He spun on his heel and headed for Serena's ki.   
  
"He's got it bad."  
  
"Yeah, he's just so protective of her."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta headed in his tenshi's general direction, his thoughts haunting him all the way. She better not be in any trouble. I would never be able to forgive myself.   
  
What are you talking about? You know that she can take care of herself. Besides, you are the Prince of Saiyajins; you shouldn't be worried about anyone.   
  
Do you think I care what you think?   
  
You overheard those onnas. You *are* being protective of her; a little *over* protective.   
  
So what! She is the *only* onna that I love, the *only* onna that I would mate with, the *only* onna that is worthy to continue the royal bloodline. You'd be worried too.   
  
Yep, your overprotective.   
  
Shut up!   
  
His inner battle suddenly ceased when he saw his megami. She was laughing with two other women. He kind of stood there staring for a moment before he remembered that she had just worried the hell out of him. When he noticed the brunette looking at him with a glazed stare, he snapped out of it and started walking towards them. The woman said something and the other two blondes glanced his way. He smirked when he noticed Serena slide down in her seat. Good. She knows I'm mad, and she's scared.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Serena saw him stalking towards them she slumped down in her chair. She attempted to hide behind Makoto. She chanced a glance from behind her temporary shield. When she saw a strange glint in Vegeta's eyes she grabbed a menu and buried her face in it. Vegeta walked up to the booth and crossed his arms over his chest. He ignored the two star-struck girls that were staring at him with hearts in their eyes. When Serena didn't look up he just rolled his eyes and snatched the menu from her hands.   
  
"Where have you been?" he demanded.  
  
"Heh, heh hi Vegeta. Ummm.. there was a long line?"  
  
He just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Not good enough."  
  
"Oh my God! You ditched *us* for *him*," Minako exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Well who wouldn't?," Makoto responded.  
  
Vegeta just rolled his eyes and leaned towards Serena. "Come on, the onnas are getting worried." Serena sat up straight and looked him in the eyes.   
  
"Awww Vegeta. Are you sure it was just Bulma and Chichi that were worried, and not you?"   
  
He just glared at her playfulness and growled, "Are you coming or am I going to have to drag you back?"  
  
She just frowned and stuck her tongue out at him, surprising him. The other two women just laughed and said, "She'll never change," and, "Same ol' Serena." He growled in annoyance, "Let's go. Now." She just hmphed and pouted in response. Vegeta thought that she looked so cute when she did that.   
  
"Fine. Minako, Makoto, sorry but I have to go. Tell minna-chan I said hi, and tell Haruka not to worry about me." They just nodded and waved, "Bye Sere-chan."   
  
"Yeah, see if you can't snag one of his friends for us," Serena blushed and giggled. It didn't help when Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her after him. Bulma and Chichi chuckled as they saw an 'original' hairstyle sticking out of the crowd. They chuckled even harder when they saw a certain Saiyajin Prince dragging a blond that was still pouting. Bulma eyed their interlocked hands and smirked a little.   
  
"Hurry up you two," she said as she rescued Serena from Vegeta's clutches.  
  
Serena said, "So guys, where are we going next?"  
  
"You mean there's more of this torture?!" Vegeta screamed in outrage sending the girls into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Why Vegeta I'm so glad that you like spending *quality* time together, we should do it again some time," Bulma said through her giggles. He just groaned in response.  
  
Chichi spoke up, "What do you mean "is that all?" We still have the other half of the mall to trample. And besides we're going to get some *'necessities'* and I'm sure that you will be too distracted to notice anything else but Serena."  
  
"Hey!" Serena cried indignantly. She glanced over at Vegeta and blushed when she saw the thoughtful gaze in his eyes.  
  
Their *little* (and I use the term lightly) shopping trip continued filled with rather embarrassing situations and quite a few learning experiences for the Saiyajin prince. A few more trips were made to the car, and the bags were just piling up.  
  
The quartet were almost at the end of their shopping spree when screams echoed around them. They looked at each other for a moment before running to the scene. Please don't let it be another enemy. Please not when we finally have peace. Serena begged her mind. When they finally got through the panic-struck flock of people an ugly youma greeted them.   
  
The youma looked pathetic. It had it's red hair pulled back in a hideous looking hairstyle. A tacky assortment of giant multicolored hair scrunchies made up it's body suit. It was firing explosive hair ties at buildings and people from a little machine on it's arm.  
  
Vegeta and Serena glanced at each other for a split second before blasting off into battle. Serena mostly stayed back out of the fight. She watched as Vegeta's 'stray' ki blasts strategically blew up all of the stores that he hated; the barber shop, bath and body works, a maternity store, and a hallmark store (I don't hate these stores, it's just that Vegeta might.) After a while Serena saw that Vegeta could handle the youma on his own and started to help the innocent bystanders out of harms way. Chichi and Bulma were doing the same.   
  
A black portal opened up from behind Chichi, who was oblivious. Two tanned arms snaked out and grabbed her. She let out a muffled scream before she was hauled into the spiraling portal.  
  
Serena just got done helping a terrified elder couple out of the building when she heard a scream. She raced to its origin and was shocked at what she found. Rubius was floating about two stories off of the ground holding a struggling Chichi. "Rubius!" she screamed in surprise. "Well hello Ms. Moon." No it can't be! No if Rubius is back then that means that…that Diamond is too. Oh Kami please no. Anyone but him. she kept repeating that over and over in her head.   
  
Rubius smirked when he saw the look of terror cross her features.   
  
"I just wanted you to know that your friend is coming with me for now. I'll give you an hour or two to cope with this new…complication. In the mean time be prepared to make an exchange," his insane laughter echoed around her even after he had already disappeared.   
  
Bulma came running up screaming, "Chichi NNNNNOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta killed the youma and returned to find Bulma screaming and Serena lost in her own thoughts. After getting the story from an hysteric Bulma he decided that they should start heading home because "Kakarot needs to know."  
  
When they got back to CC, an hour and a half later, many of the Z-senshi had assembled. They had either felt a strange power and decided to come, or they had watched the news and heard of the mall incident. Piccolo was standing impassively in a corner while Krillen, Tien, and Chao-zu were sitting on the couch. Goku was sitting in a chair and Gohan was standing next to Piccolo.  
  
When the trio walked in the door all conversation ceased as everyone turned to look at the newcomers. "Where's mom?" Gohan asked from his faithful perch beside his mentor. Bulma shook her head sadly in response.   
  
"What happened to Chichi?" Goku spoke up this time. When Bulma retold the battle everyone was left in a stunned silence.   
  
"She…she…" Goku began to shake Bulma in desperation. No one had ever seen their leader like this before.   
  
"Don't blame Bulma it was my fault," Serena spoke up for the first time since the run in with Rubius. All eyes turned to her curiously. Sighing she said, "I was right in front of her when they appeared. I was so shocked to see Rubius there, I couldn't move. I should have acted, moved, done something!"   
  
"What I want to know is why they captured her in the first place," Piccolo said.  
  
"It's probably to get to me. They are always after me!" Goku exclaimed, angry at himself.  
  
"Sorry again Goku, but I'm going to have to take the blame for that one too. You see Rubius' master kind of...likes me and…um…they took Chichi hostage in hopes to exchange her for myself."  
  
"Quite right Ms. Moon," Rubius said while stepping into the room via a black portal. "For the woman to be released alive, you must come with me."  
  
"How do we know that you haven't already…..killed her?" Krillen squeaked out at the end.  
  
The evil red head conjured a bubble of some sort. It floated above his hand before an image started to take shape. Chichi was tied up in a cell yelling at a guard that had come in to give her food. Vegeta noticed something and thought, The bakas forgot to gag her. I bet they all have these 'wonderful' headaches she has a tendency to give others. Knowing her, they'll probably beg her to leave in about a week.   
  
"You call this food?! You just wait until I get my magical frying pan. Then we'll see who's sorry." Chichi continued to chew the soldier out and eventually got slapped. She refused to show weakness and didn't allow herself to scream. The bloody spit that found it's way in the soldier's eye rewarded her with a punch. Seeing her friend treated this way made Serena burst with anger.   
  
"NNNNNooooooo!!!! STOP IT!!!!" she yelled as she watched the soldier raise his hand for another blow. Bursting with a silver aura Serena clutched her head as she felt her mind reach out. Everyone present felt her mind touch theirs as she stopped screaming. The soldier's fist suddenly stopped mid swig to clutch his head in pain. Oh that bastard will pay for hurting Chichi. No one, and I mean no one, hurts my friends without going unpunished. Serena thought as she plowed through the soldier's mind.  
  
The screaming of the guard became louder, almost deafening. A sudden burst of power sent him crashing into the cell wall. As he fell unconscious the tortured screams stopped. Serena's mind touched Chichi's, "I'm going to do whatever it takes to get you out."   
  
"Serena?" Chichi gasped.  
  
Serena shook her head in confusion as she became more conscience of the world around her. After a second she straightened and looked Rubius in the eye. "You better not lay a hand on her again," she threatened in an icy cold voice.   
  
"You have 24 hours to decide about the exchange. Until next time, my Queen." Rubius looked down at Serena and whispered in her mind, The park. Midnight. Tomorrow. Don't be late. With that he disappeared in a swirl of black energy.  
  
Serena's mind was boiling as she stormed out of the mansion and went to the back yard. How could I do that! Why couldn't I help her?! Why is it that all of my friends always get hurt because of me?!! she screamed in her mind. She took out all of her frustration on a few innocent trees. Her first punch sent about ten of them crashing down.   
  
"Woah," someone, most likely Krillen, gasped out from behind her. I can't concentrate here. She flew off with her mind still churning.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Serena found a tranquil area where she could ease her mind. Trees helped to seclude the area from prying eyes. A waterfall trickled down smooth rocks feeding into a pool. The feel of the cool water beneath her feet, and the sunlight reflecting off of the water soothed her. Her muscles loosened and she visibly relaxed. Laying on the green grass she fell asleep beneath the suns motherly gaze.  
  
Serena stayed at "her" place all night and well into the next day. She trained hard and cooled off afterward in the pool. The guys would be looking for her soon, that much she knew. Sighing she headed back. On her flight back she mentally went over her resolve. I fear Diamond. He just isn't like any enemy that I ever faced, and I have a feeling that he is stronger then before. *But* no matter how much I fear Diamond I still can't let Chichi stay there. No I will save her. I have to make the exchange there is no other way. We can't break her out because we don't even know where to even look for the base. I'm not going to let anyone else get hurt because of meà  
  
Her thoughts were interupted as she ran into Vegeta and Goku. "About time woman. We've been looking for you all morning," Vegeta said '*concern*' evident in his voice.  
  
She stopped in front of them and mumbled a "sorry" before blasting off again. The two Saiyajins got worried. Serena hadn't ever acted like this before. When they got back she was sitting on the couch staring out into space lost in her thoughts again. Everyone was really worried for their blond friend and wondered what they could do to cheer her up.  
  
"Why don't we go spar Serena! Come on," Goku said excitedly as he began to jump around like a little boy at Christmas. Serena glanced at him and nearly laughed at his antics.   
  
"Ok, why not?"  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta followed the duo outside intent on watching the scrimmage; each having their own reasons. The fighters stretched and got into stances. Goku made the first move by fazing out and reappearing behind her. She ducted and sweeped her legs bringing Goku's out from under him. He didn't hit the ground, but did a back flip and landed a few feet away. She's pretty good for someone that didn't know how to fly a few days ago. Goku thought as he continued to dodge her punches.   
  
He started to launch his own assault. She dodged all of them with grace. The third class Saiyajin pulled back and started to warm his hands for an assualt of ki blasts; she did the same. As Goku's ki blast came speeding toward Serena she glowed light blue and waited for it. When the energy collided with her it froze and crumpled away. Goku was in slight shock. Although he had seen her do that before it hadn't sunk in that anyone could do that to one of *his* blasts.   
  
She took advantage of his shocked state and threw on of her own ki blasts at him. They continued this for a while and Goku noticed something, She's almost as stubborn as Vegeta. Goku still ended up winning, but not without getting banged up a little.   
  
The night was swallowing what was left of day by the time they got back. Dinner was good as usual and soon everyone began to turn in for the night. Vegeta and Serena stayed up watching a movie that was showing on tv. Her head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her. Even as Vegeta started to drift off she stayed up thinking. Tonight she had to go and meet with Rubius. Tonight she would leave her prince behind. Tonight she would get Chichi back.   
  
As midnight rolled around she gentle lifted Vegeta's arm and slowly stood up. Her fingers glided across his face one last time. "Good bye, my Prince." Throwing a cloak around herself she slipped out of the door and into the night. All was quiet, except for the humming of the crickets. Serena raced to the park and sat down on a bench. A hooting of an owl sounded from a near bye tree. The soft glow of a street light made the bird's eyes glow.   
  
"Good evening my Queen," Rubius' evil voice sounded all around her, frightening the owl.  
  
"Show yourself Rubius. I didn't come all this way just to be harrassed by you," she shouted in the night with a defient voice.   
  
"Touchy."   
  
Rubius stepped out of the shadows with Chichi struggling in his arms.   
  
"You know the deal," he said.  
  
"I do."   
  
Rubius let go of Chichi and she ran to Serena crying.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you, Serena. Come on let's go home."  
  
Serena looked down at the woman in her arms with kind eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Chichi, but your going to have to go back alone."  
  
"Wha? I don't underst—"  
  
"It's part of the deal," Serena said as she stepped up beside Rubius. "Tell everyone not to worry, and that I'll make it out of this."  
  
Chichi nodded numbly and watched in sorrow as her friend disappeared into the night.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heh, heh, sorry about this being late, but it was long so that makes up for it. Will Chichi make it back to Bulma's? What will happen when the guys find out? What will happen when Vegeta finds out? What is going to happen to Serena? Why am I talking like this? Who knows? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! I'm pretty sure that I have fans out their that have never reviewed my fics please do. I really get a kick out of reading them.   
  
Again I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT AUTHORS NEED TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS SOON!!! I'm getting tired of waiting for all of my favorite fics to get as new chapter out. I MIGHT STOP UPLOADING MY FICS IF OTHER AUTHORS DON'T GET NEW CHAPTERS OUT SOON!!! Well Ja for now. ~Katlin Grace 


	4. Captured

  
Author's Note: Ok this is going to be a little short. It's two parts SO it would have been shorter. Thanks to Eternalsailormoon for putting me in her author's note. Good luck with your fic! Anyway, I just got done watching those old English movies, you know with Thou and shallith and other weird words so bare with me. Sadly this is only 8 pages, but I'll have you know that I am on page 12 of Ch.5 so be happy! Now read and enjoy it! AND REVIEW!!!  
  
THANKS FOR ALL OF THE *WONDERFUL* REVIEWS! I was sooo happy! I would have gotten the last chapter out sooner but my computer wouldn't load the site! I must have tried a thousand times! ANYWAY, enough of my complaining. To Eternalmoonprincess in Ch.1 she had a flashback of the fight with Dadoria. The youma was pink and so was Dadoria, that's what triggered the memory. If you go back to Love Between an Angel and a Warrior you *should* see that she used the same attacks. I *think*... *sigh* sorry for the confusion. She had another flashback before she met Piccolo and that's when she remembered ki blasts. I think that covers it. THANKS FOR THE KIND REVIEW!! I *loved* reading it. Get the next chapter out soon k?  
  
"-" = speaking  
'-' = sarcasm  
*--* = stressed word  
-- = thought  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
  
Ch. 4 Part A  
  
The door creaked open slowly as a soaking wet woman nearly collapsed on the floor. Of course it would start raining when she had to walk *all* the way to Bulma's house. Lightning flashed outside followed by the ground-shaking, ear-splitting, heart-stopping thunder. Chichi slowly dragged herself over to the couch. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Vegeta sleeping like a baby, I swear, Saiyajins can sleep through anything. Shaking her head she slowly stumbled over to his side.   
  
Bending down she suddenly lost her balance and fell on top of the slumbering prince. Even *that* didn't wake him up. He just wrapped an arm around her waist and rolled over. "Hfphr, hfphr Serena..." Chichi heard him mumble in his sleep from under him. Oh, this is just perfect. Now, I'm stuck under him. What next? Goku walking through the door?...Wait a minute! Was that Serena I heard? Oh Bulma is going to be so happy that the vegetable is dreaming about Serena! I'll tell her later, right now I need to wake him up. She looked at him and got an evil smirk on her face. I have two choices...hmm...I can either get my spatula and whack him...no that wouldn't work 'cause I need him conscience...OR I can scream...hmm...it's a real pity that Saiyajins have such sensitive hearing. When she thought about this her smirk got even bigger. Oh this would be fun. Pay back time! Taking a big breath she held it for a minute. The calm before the storm...   
  
"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!! WAKE UP YOU VEGETABLE!!! SERENA. IS. GONE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!?!"  
  
Vegeta practically clung to the ceiling like cats do in cartoons when they are scared out of their minds. Chichi relaxed on the couch enjoying the effects of her work. Vegeta was pissed when he finally floated back to the ground. "Woman! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" It took him a minute to actually look and see who it was. He blinked a few times then asked, "What are you doing here? Weren't you supposed to be captured or something?"  
  
"I'm *so* glad that you are worried about me." Sighing she continued, "I was dragged to the park by that red-haired guy and we met Serena-"   
  
That was all that she needed to say before Vegeta blasted out the door and into the raging storm. Chichi just blinked at his sudden departure. Getting up she went to go and find Bulma. He really does love her.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Your Highness, Neo-Queen Serenity awaits you in your personal chambers."  
  
"Good work Rubius. You are dismissed."   
  
Diamond turned to Wiseman, his adviser, and said, "We will have to continue this at another time. I have some... 'personal' business to attend to." He turned on his heel and walked across the room.  
  
"Your Highness, the dark crystal needs another energy boost for it to be fully operational to work on Serenity. Perhaps you could stop by on the way to your quarters and help with the energy?" Wiseman suggested a little hesitantly.  
  
"This makes me angry Wiseman! I don't like keeping my queen waiting!" Diamond sighed and said, "But never the less, I will do it."  
  
He marched out of the room with Wiseman cautiously a few feet behind him.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Oh, my head," Serena said as she slowly sat up. She found herself in a pure white bed with silk sheets surrounded by transparent walls of white lace. It was breath taking, and she thought it was beautiful until she remembered where she was. This room belonged to '*him.*' She shuddered at the thought. Looking around the room again she saw it through a new light. The pureness was now dull and false. It seemed almost *too* innocent and pleasant.   
  
She thought about Diamond and their past encounters. Diamond's ruthless nature and unmerciful eyes are what scared her the most. No. No, they should not scare *her,* but yet she longs to distance herself from them.   
  
Serena closed her eyes and saw him, atop a mountain with the rain pouring down, oceans at a time. The teardrops from heaven turned to blood but still continued its onslaught. Diamond's white suit and snowy hair were now dyed the unnatural shade of blood red. He smiled, no smirked-that evil, sinister smirk that made her body shiver from its lack of warmth-as the vital juices from all those that had stood in his way trickled from above. The rain kept pouring and he kept grinning, and soon his teeth were dyed red also. He looked as if he had just paraded from the deepest depths of hell and had feasted on the very beast that brought forth the end of the world. (I'm the next Shakespeare!)   
  
Looking down at herself, she saw that she too was bathed in the sticky red liquid. When she looked back up at her tormentor she saw a glint in his eyes. Focusing solely on his dark orbs she saw the gleam again. People say that your eyes are the windows to your soul. Well looking through his windows she saw death; not just death but slow agonizing torture, she saw rage, the rage of a mad man, and finally lust, his uncontrollable lust for her. She knew then that no matter how far she ran, how many lives she lived, how many protectors that died for her he would come. He would keep going until he finally had her by his side. He would kill everyone she ever cared about: every friend, every lover, every person she was close to, in a jealous rage until she either killed him or relented. He already died, but still he has come back for her.  
  
No. No. She would NOT become his. The creature that dared to call himself royalty would NOT win her over, no matter how determined he became. She saw the gleam again and knew she had to get away. She had to escape from his clutches and find her way back to Vegeta to be safe once again. Her eyes jerked open and only one thought burned in her mind I must escape.   
  
She ignored the pain of weariness that shot through her body as she stood up. After examining the room for what seemed to be an eternity, she found that the only ways out were the door; that was conveniently locked, and the window, that was locked too. She turned to the window, her most likely route of escape. It was high above her and a small beam of light seeped through it to shine on the pure white bed, giving it a heavenly look.   
  
Floating up she grabbed her moon scepter from her space pocket and busted through the fragile glass. At least this is good for something, she thought as she squeezed through the tight fit. Setsuna had kept the Silver Crystal, but she could still access her sub-space pocket. Since she was so weak at the moment she couldn't use any ki blasts. Landing gracefully on her feet she looked around for any spectators. Seeing nothing she began to walk down the eerie corridors.   
  
The slow rhythm of heels clicking against the cold marble floor froze her in her tracks. She was far enough away not to be seen, but she heard everything clearly. She heard Diamond's scream of outrage as he was undoubtedly examining her escape. Only when she heard the echoing footsteps coming closer did she have the mind to run.   
  
Run. She dared *not* stop. The air became thicker and more humid as she ran faster. Faster, and faster. The insane clanking of the footsteps from behind her pounded in her ears. They matched the rhythm of her wheezing breath and her frantic pulse. As sweat trickled down her face she noticed that the dark hallways were becoming more of a maze. Right. Left. Right. Right. Something was *very* familiar about this entire scene. Turning left she found huge gray double doors. Something, fear perhaps, drove her to open them. Rushing into the black room she made her way to the center. The insane drumming ceased as she entered this sanctuary.  
  
A column of light streaked down from above, surrounding her. The light seemed to embrace her as it drove back the darkness. Spinning around slowly she tried to see through the almost living fog. A sudden chill raced down her back and she turned to see the part of the fog that was darker than the rest. Squinting she saw the outline of a man walking steadily towards her. He seemed to greedily absorb the dark mist.   
  
Fear. Never had she felt such pure and uncontrollable fear. It gripped her very soul and refused to succumb to her demands. She couldn't breathe. The fear had overrun all of her senses. She wanted to cry out in frustration. She not only feared him, but his power, and his intentions.   
  
"I finally have you my Neo Queen."  
  
An understanding swept over her then. Her dream. This was just like her dream. No, she would NOT fear him.  
  
"You have nothing!"   
  
He laughed at this, the psychotic sound rushing at her from all directions. The sound abruptly stopped as the black mist swirled in front of her. No, I don't want to see him right now, not ever. Please Kami just send him away. Despite her pleas Diamond took shape just a few feet in front of her. He still looked as she had remembered, only this time he had a darker aura and a commanding presence. He was truly the prince of darkness.  
  
She backed up from his haunting figure. The coldness on her back went unnoticed as fear began to take over her. She almost screamed as his hands tightly gripped her shoulders, pinning her to the wall. One of his hands came up to her face and wiped a bead of sweat away. He held her face in his palm and gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek. When she only winced as if in pain he screamed, "I am everything that you ever feared, and you will do exactly as I say!"  
  
"How...how is it possible that you are still alive? I saw you die! Don't you remember dying to protect me?"  
  
"I remember, and what a fool I was. Yes I died that day, but recently I was resurrected by Chaos himself." At this Serena gasped.  
  
Diamond continued with a smirk, "Inside of me is Chaos and the Doom Phantom. I needed the power that Chaos could offer and the army that the Doom Phantom provided. So now, no one dares to cross me and I have what Chaos and I have always wanted...you and your power."   
  
Serena wasn't feeling too good right now, all of her enemies have come back to haunt her. No! This can't be! Please say that this is just another nightmare that I can wake up from. Please don't let this be real. Diamond took advantage of her dazed state and captured her lips in his own. Serena snapped out of her stupor and tried to pull away.   
  
Right before her eyes the dark room faded and she found herself lying on the white bed she had occupied earlier. Diamond's weight forced her down on the bed as the veils of lace folded around them. She harshly broke away from his grasp and scooted to the far end of the bed. Diamond sighed before he said, "It seems that you aren't willing to corporate. But, we will see about that." The upside down black crescent moon disappeared and a vertical third eye appeared in its place.   
  
Serena forced her eyes to close and bowed her head. "No! I am not going to be put under your spell, not this time Diamond."  
  
"We will see, I have all night to wait." His cool confident voice forced her to doubt her will power. Suddenly she felt a tingling sensation in her mind that disappeared as soon as it had come. She felt dizzy and light headed but did not open her eyes. Diamond spoke again, but now his voice was lower and had molded its sound to match a certain Saiyajin Prince's.   
  
"Serena! There you are! Come on lets get you out of here."  
  
"Vegeta?" she thought as she lifted her head right into Diamond's trap. She tried to avert her gaze but the light of the spell beckoned to her. She couldn't resist. She looked into his eyes and immediately all coherent thoughts left her mind. The only thing that she noticed was the icy Arctic waters that were hiding in his eyes.  
  
When he reached for her she started to shiver. The coldness of the freezing water she saw seemed to seep into her. Diamond's gentle fingers wrapped around her skin with an eagerness that shocked her. His lips once again descended on her own, and to her horror she kissed him with the gentleness that she only showed Vegeta. Vegeta. Oh Kami what am I doing? Please Vegeta help me! her mind screamed in desperation.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta was determined to get her back. Ever since Chichi returned and told them of Serena's gallant sacrifice, he had locked himself in the gravity room and had trained to further his power. Whenever he got tired and wanted to take a break he would think of Serena, begging him to rescue her.   
  
No one seemed to understand what he was going through. The only one that actually cared was Kakarot. Shaking his head he focused more on the punching bag that was in front of him. Vegeta imagined Freeza's face on it and Serena in the background bloody and helpless. With renewed strength and speed he flung himself at the defenseless training equipment.  
  
Punch after punch portrayed the growing rage that burned inside of him. With each miniature earthquake that past through the bag he became closer to the breaking point. Let's just say that if it really was Freeza then he would have been down and out in the first punch. Harder and harder Vegeta pushed himself. Nothing would get in his way. *No one* would get in his way.   
  
When most of his energy was spent his punches became more desperate. He turned and punched the wall as though it would bring her back if he hit it hard enough. As the blazing fire within him began to settle he collapsed. With one last burst of power he punched a hole through the wall and fell to the floor in a semi-conscience state. Vegeta's head shot up slightly as he began to slip into unconsciousness. He had felt as though someone was calling to him, Serena?  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The spell was too much for her. Since his merger with her former enemies he had become stronger. Serena hadn't the strength or will to fight back. Any type of plan that tried to formulate in her mind was sucked away by the sheer power of magic. Her physical body was relenting, but her conscience drifted off to a place she had created, a paradise that she often escaped to. There was no evil, no pain, no loss, no death just the solitude of life and love.  
  
Serena's hands snaked up Diamond's chest and they intertwined in the back. Diamond forced her down on the bed and began to untie the straps of her Neo Queen dress. Suddenly Wiseman materialized in the room. "Ummm......" he coughed a few times to get their attention, "My prince the dark crystal is now at its peak. We need to hurry if we want to change her."  
  
The dark prince's onslaught ceased as he growled in the back of his throat. "If it was any other reason then you would be dead Wiseman." He released his spell on Serena as he pulled her to her feet.   
  
She struggled with all of her remaining strength as they dragged her into the room that held the dark crystal. Diamond forced her onto a table that lay near the evil crystal. He used his manipulative powers to force her to stay still as dark energy beams wrapped around her. Wiseman began to chant and the crystal started to glow in response.   
  
The negative energy washed over her in waves of pain. Serena screamed as they bombarded her mind. Wiseman's deep voice penetrated her almost hysterical thoughts. Images of Darien with Wicked Lady flashed before her eyes. While you're here suffering Darien is with Wicked Lady. You are hurting and you aren't even a memory to him. He doesn't care about you! He never cared about you!   
  
Serena wasn't listening. She was only thinking of the paradise in her mind. As more of the dark energy filled her it became harder to ignore Wiseman's voice.   
  
Diamond loves you. He will take care of you. He will protect you. He deserves your love in return.  
  
The seed of doubt blossomed as another wave of negative energy pulsed through her. The coldness was unbearable, the pain was incomprehensible. As another tide of energy swept through her she felt a wall in her mind begin to crack. Slowly at first, but then it was blown away by the sheer power of the dark crystal. Lost memories flooded back. She remembered everything; her journey, Freeza, her death, Vegeta...Vegeta.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Diamond ran his hands over the curves of his soon-to-be Queen. He couldn't wait until she was his. When she came the universe would soon follow.   
  
  
(Should I end it there?....I was thinking about it, but if you review I'll let you read the rest. :))  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Part B  
  
As the memories began to slow their assault she started to awake.   
  
"What a headache."   
  
Her scratchy voice echoed through the chamber. The energy beams released their hold on her as she sat up. Serena could feel all of the negative energy pulsing inside of her. Standing only made her feel like emptying the contents of her stomach on the floor. In short, she felt like crap.   
  
Serena knew that they were trying to brainwash her, and they almost succeeded. She had enough negative energy inside of her right now, she could probably blow up the solar system and then some. She wasn't evil, well not yet anyway. It was only a matter of time before her inward struggle would cease.   
  
As she began to wander around the room looking for an exit she recollected on her memories. Smiling she thought, I'm going to have to thank them for giving me back my memories. Her smirk faded a little as she thought, Oh Vegeta. It must have been hard for you to remember everything while I was oblivious. They will pay for what they have done!   
  
Calm down Sere. her gentler conscience counseled, you need a plan if you are going to make it out of here. They don't know that you are still good...you might be able to play it off?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Her inner conversation was halted when she stepped from the room. The door had been unlocked. After all, why would they need to lock up their "Queen." She heard voices and headed in their direction.  
  
"...your Highness, Earth's special forces are training for upcoming battles. It would be wise to attack them now and gain the element of surprise..."  
  
Serena inwardly gasped, They better not hurt *anyone.*   
  
Wait Sere! This could be your chance! She was about to march into the room, but she stopped herself.  
  
You can't walk in there looking like that! They surely know that you aren't evil. She thought a little while before, I know! Reaching into her space pocket she pulled out her Disguise Pen. Thank Kami she had gotten it back from Vegeta.  
  
"Disguise power! Change me into the Dark Moon Queen!" she commanded thrusting the pen above her head. Ribbons of light wrapped around her body as crescent moons rained down like a meteor shower. When the transformation ended she looked down and gaped in a state of shock at her attire.   
  
A black dress, more like second skin, wrapped itself tightly around her body. The skirt was as short if not shorter than her Sailor fuku, and it had a slit in the side that stopped just below her panties. Her bareback had two thin spaghetti straps that criss-crossed down her back. The very *very* low cut neck line let everything hang out. In short, she looked like an evil whore. She reached up and touched her crescent moon birthmark. Its tips were facing downward and she was pretty sure that it was black too.  
  
Here goes nothing.  
  
Serena elegantly entered the room. She walked up to Dimond's throne and kneeled before him with her head bowed. She forced herself to play along in hopes of freedom.  
  
"My Prince."   
  
Diamond smirked It worked! She is finally mine!  
  
Serena arose and stood before him. She watched in disgust as his eyes roamed over her every inch shamelessly.   
  
"What hapened to your Neo-Queen dress?"  
  
"I thought that this would better suit your liking."  
  
Diamond looked at her. There she was, the one he had longed for ever since he had laid eyes on her. It didn't help that she was wearing clothes that were *almost* too indecent. She was finally his.  
  
"My Queen, we were just discussing how we would destroy the pesky z-senshi," Wiseman said.  
  
Serena looked at Diamond with her best puppy-dog face. Her eyes got huge and tears began to form at the corners. "Please, my Prince, let me take care of them. I want to prove my loyalty to the Dark Moon...my loyalty to you. Please let me go." He seemed to think about it for a moment.  
  
"What do you think Wiseman?"  
  
"She may not be able to handle it alone, not in her weakened condition."  
  
No! I must go! Serena inwardly screamed and cursed Wiseman. She climbed onto the chair with Diamond, "Please let me go. I can handle it," she said, now on his lap. She let her hands travel up his chest until they rested on his shoulders.   
  
"You seem a little *too* eager to go," he said, suspicion flaring up in his eyes.  
  
"I just want to please you," she lied in a whisper before she kissed him soundly on the lips. Barfing was her greatest wish right now. She was disgusted with herself, actually *kissing* him. It was apparent that he was both shocked and pleased, *very* *very* pleased.  
  
"You may go, but take Rubius with you. Just in case you need a little extra assistance." She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Wiseman while Diamond just laughed. Serena disappeared in a black mist in search of Rubius. That was a piece of cake. He is like putty in my hands, the love sick baka. For a moment she reminded herself of Vegeta. She soon found Rubius and then they were off in search of her TRUE prince.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ok, ok I know a little shorter then you are used to, but I am in a hurry to write the next chapter. Now that it is summer I have *a lot* of time on my hands, and the ideas just keep flowing. I know that some people know Diamond as Demendo but I really didn't feel like having a fight with my spell check. Again I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT AUTHORS NEED TO UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS SOON!!! I'm getting tired of waiting for all of my favorite fics to get as new chapter out. Heh, heh, anyway the next chapter will be long and interesting, well some of it anyway. Trickery lies ahead.   
  
I have a request for you, the reader, if you are thinking about writing a fic then read a lot of them first. I have been reading some of the newer fics and they are getting Comments, suggestion, money anything is welcome just review or email me back at animemegami_kgrace@hotmail.com . I know long address. Hope you enjoyed AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! Ja ~Katlin Grace  



	5. Memories returned

  
  
Ch.5  
  
They arrived in the back of Capsule Corp. The z-senshi were training in the backyard while Chichi and Bulma were relaxing on the porch. Everything seemed to stop when Serena and Rubius were seen floating above them after emerged from a black portal. Out of the blue Rubius started to laugh insanely at "how pathetic they looked." Serena just didn't say a word. She searched out the coal black eyes she was so familiar with. Their eyes locked as they attempted to read each other's thoughts.   
  
Rubius' voice slowly faded in the background as it was just the two of them. Serena slowly floated to the ground and made her way to her true prince. When they were a foot away from each other they had gained everyone's attention. Only the birds chirping in the distance broke the uneasy silence that blanketed the group of warriors.  
  
"I remember."  
  
Those two words were enough to send everyone into mass confusion. Vegeta's eyes widened before he got that little smirk on his face. It quickly disappeared as he thought that this could be a trap. "As much as I want to believe that, this could be the perfect trap. Why should I believe you? After all, you did come with the enemy."  
  
Serena sighed in frustration and he saw for the first time since she arrived that she seemed...tired. She seemed mortally tired, almost weak. The stress that bore down on her soul made her look as though she would snap in two under the weight of a feather. Through all of her pains she found the strength to lean forward and whisper, "Because I still owe you an ice skating lesson."  
  
"My Queen? What are you doing?"  
  
Serena winked at Vegeta and whispered, "Watch this." She turned on her heel and looked Rubius in the eye.  
  
"I am doing whatever I please, and who are you to question me?"  
  
"I...It's just that Prince Diamond gave me orders to watch your back."  
  
"Prince? I am a Queen am I not? Tell me, is a Queen not more powerful then a Prince?" after a small pause she spoke as he was opening his mouth.   
  
"But... why am I even asking *you*? You are just a humble servant that *should* do as they are told. Believe me Diamond will hear about this, and you will be shipped off with a first class ticket to hell. There you will learn a new definition of pain...Now leave me, before I start to get angry."   
  
Rubius bowed hurriedly and said, "Yes my Queen. Please forgive my civil tongue." She watched with a smirk as he practically ran into the portal. The silence that rained over the group was broken when Krillen started laughing like a maniac, "D...did you guys s...see him r...run? She chewed him out! Good one Serena!" Serena turned around and gave them a tired smile.   
  
Everyone looked at her in worry when they saw how weak she looked. She smiled at them tiredly and said, "Why don't we go inside and I can explain everything."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
After everyone was situated Serena began, "Well I met up with Rubius, the red-haired guy, and traded myself in for Chichi-"  
  
"Yeah, she kind of told us that....baka woman," Vegeta's smart comment earned him two fierce death glares and a glimpse of the magical frying pan.  
  
"Anyway, traveling through the negative energy portal knocked me out and when I woke up I was in a room. I escaped from the room and ran into Diamond-"  
  
"Who is Diamond?" Goku asked.  
  
"Diamond is, was, one of my past enemies. He's kind of obsessed with me, but he was defeated and died. Chaos, another one of my enemies and by far the most powerful, resurrected Diamond and is currently residing inside of him. Another evil person, the Doom Phantom, is also there. With these three combined they are practically invincible. Diamond has the ambition, Chaos has the power, and the Doom Phantom has the army."  
  
"Yep...we're screwed," Krillen said with comical finality.  
  
"I'm not done yet. There is something very important that you guys must know." When she was sure that she had everyone's attention she continued, "While I was there they attempted to brainwash me. They basically pumped me full of negative energy and expected it to mold my mind into one of them. The overload of energy instead broke down the mental barriers that were blocking my past life, and gave me back my memories. Now I remember all of my attacks and hidden powers-"  
  
"That's great! Now we can kick their evil ass...umm, I mean butts!"  
  
"There's just one catch...Although I am fine right now, I will eventually be one of them. Only time will tell, I'm not sure when it will happen. As for how I got here, they think that it worked and let's just say that I'm a good actress." Silence, again. Everyone was shocked, she...she was going to be fighting against them?   
  
"Isn't there anything that we can do?"  
  
"I might be able to help find out when you will change, but I can't prevent it," Bulma suggested from the couch. She collected Serena and headed for the lab to run a few tests. It left the guys a chance to think of what to do. Unfortunately their minds were drawing to a blank. After a few minutes the women returned and Bulma's face had paled a few shades.   
  
"She is very weak, I'm surprised that she hasn't passed out yet. Since she is so weak the energy is working faster...at this pace she has a few hours; a day tops. If she somehow gets stronger, she might have a few days."  
  
"Hey! Dad! What about the Dragonballs?"  
  
"Yeah, that's a great idea! We could wish her back to health! Come on guys let's go!"  
  
"That wont work."  
  
"Why not Krillen?"  
  
"Didn't we already wish on them? We have to wait a whole year before we can wish on them again."  
  
"Oh...yeah."  
  
"But what could a couple of balls do?" Serena asked in confusion.  
  
"Well the balls don't do anything but summon the Eternal Dragon."  
  
"Dragon? Tell me about how you summon it."  
  
Goku took a deep breath and said, "Well you get all of the balls in a circle and say "Arise Eternal Dragon!" Then the sky gets pitch black and lightning streaks across the sky. One huge lightning bolt takes the shape of Shenlong, the dragon, and he just appears."  
  
"There is a lot of lightning and thunder?" When Goku just eagerly shook his head she began to think.  
  
"What are you thinking about woman?" Vegeta asked what was on everyone's mind.  
  
"I have an idea...I might be able to summon his form another way. I'll need a friend of mine's help though."  
  
"What?!" they all asked.  
  
"You'll see, but I need a lift to my friend's house."   
  
"Well, I'm going."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Count me in."  
  
"Hnn." Vegeta walked up to her and picked her up with one hand under her knees and the other behind her back.   
  
"No sense in wasting time, and you certainly can't fly," Vegeta answered everyone's curious stares. The Z-senshi just nodded and flew off into the sun. Vegeta and Serena were lagging behind so they could catch up on lost times.   
  
After talking for a few minutes Serena just buried her head into his shoulder. She wanted to hide her tears of joy and sorrow. She was glad that they were finally together again, but sad because they would be torn apart again in a few days. Why can't we just be left alone? Why won't Destiny just leave us alone with all of our memories, in a time of peace? Is that too much to ask for?  
  
The masculine scent that only Vegeta could give off clouded her senses. "I missed you, Vegeta. You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you again." The words of her heart spilled from her lips as she continued to cry. God she had missed him. He held her body closer in response. She looked up at him and into his eyes. For once they held no mask, but showed love, longing, joy, and sorrow. The barest of smiles graced his lips before he willed it away.   
  
They neared the Juuban district and everyone waited for her instructions. "Head for the shrine atop that hill." When they touched down on the steps Vegeta went to let her down. She just whimpered in response and clung onto his neck for dear life.  
  
"Your not that weak woman," Vegeta stated in a whisper. He could feel her grin again his skin.  
  
"No, but I just want you to carry me."  
  
He just rolled him eyes and started up the steps with a grinning princess in his arms. Rei was sweeping the porch when she spotted a group of men and a boy making their way up the steps. She went to great them and waited until they were a few feet away before speaking, "Hello. Welcome to the shrine. If you need any help then don't hesitate to ask." She was about to turn around when a voice froze her in her tracks.  
  
"Rei, that had to be the nicest thing you have ever said to me."  
  
Spinning around she pushed her way through the men and found Serena comfortably lying in the arms of a man with spiky hair.   
  
"Serena!....."  
  
"That was my name the last time I checked. Don't tell me you've forgotten me already!"  
  
"Oh my God! Your back!" Rei stopped in mid sentence as she noticed the condition her princess was in.   
  
"Who are they? They didn't hurt you did they? Cause if they did..." A red aura started to glow around her.   
  
"No Rei! That's not it. They're friends." Rei seemed to calm down a little, but still remained on edge just in case something happened.  
  
"Don't tell me she is one of your guardians? Please, she would be lucky if she could defend herself against a fly much less an enemy. You should be grateful that you have me, because you probably would be dead already." You could practically see the steam coming from Rei's ears.   
  
Serena just rolled her eyes at Vegeta and said, "Oh yes, mighty Prince of Saiyajins. Where would we be if your giant ego wasn't there to stir up trouble? I'd slap you right now if I didn't have the fear of being dropped." Krillen started to snicker but soon stopped when Vegeta shot him a you-better-shut-up-or-I'm-going-to-pound-you-into-a-bloody-pulp look.   
  
"Rei can we come in?"  
  
"Sure. Grandpa took Chad (don't know his Jap. name sorry.) out on a camping trip, so that they can further his "training"."   
  
Goku, Gohan, and Krillen took the couch with Goku in the middle. Rei took a chair and with only the love seat left Vegeta and Serena sat in that. After everyone was situated Serena spoke, "I need you to call an emergency scout meeting."   
  
Rei pressed her all call button on her communicator. Eight voices answered her in unison. "Emergency meeting. Everyone get over here on the double. Don't transform."   
  
While Rei was talking Vegeta turned to Serena who was resting on his shoulder. "How long is this going to take? I'm interested in what you have planned for the Dragon."  
  
She grinned tiredly and said, "Your going to have to wait for the fireworks like everyone else."  
  
"Huph."   
  
A few seconds later Minako and Makoto barged into the room out of breath. Looking around the room they blinked a few times in shock.  
  
"They look just like my old boyfriend," Minako said with a glazed over look in her eyes. Everyone looked at Minako in shock. Makoto glared at her blonde friend, "Hey! That's my line!" She turned and looked at Rei a little confused and said, "Rei...You do know that there are fine guys in your room right? Or am I just imagining them?"  
  
Laughing brought their to the love seat. "Is that all you two ever think about?"  
  
They gasped and screeched simultaneously, "Serena!" They ran over to her and hugged her at the same time. Vegeta began to choke for air. How can she stand that? When they finally backed off they began jumping around the room suddenly very *very* hyper.  
  
"Where were you Sere?"  
  
"I'll tell you when everyone gets here-"   
  
As if on cue Ami calmly walking into the room. "It's nice to see you again Serena." Serena started to pout, "You didn't miss me?"  
  
Ami looked at her with amusement and knowledge twinkling in her eyes' depths. "I used my computer to locate you and knew that you weren't too far away. When I was scanning I found quite a few high power readings. I knew you would be save. The power levels must belong to you, gentlemen. Thank you for keeping the Princess safe."   
  
"What?! Ami you didn't tell us you knew where she was!"  
  
"Well we weren't to interfere with her journey, so it wouldn't have helped much anyway. *Besides* I couldn't take *all* of Serena's fun away now could I?"  
  
The other inner scouts just groaned in response making the intelligent woman chuckle at their distress. Before another word could be spoken Haruka and Michiru barged into the already crowded room.   
  
"What is it? Is it an enemy? Have you found kenko-chan yet? Tell me!" Haruka shouted at the stunned scouts. Then she noticed the other occupants in the room. "Who are you?" She spat with venom as she got into a fighting stance. Michiru just sighed with frustration and was about to get her companion to relax a little when she froze at a voice.  
  
"Kami, Haruka. I'm fine. You don't have to go around tearing peoples heads off or anything," a smirking blond said as she poked her head behind a mass of spiky black hair.  
  
"Pri...Princess?"   
  
"The one and only."   
  
"Thank Kami your alright! Do you know how worried we've been? Haruka almost tore Setsuna's head off of her shoulders when she told us where you had gone!" Michiru said with her finger in the poor blondes face. The normally quiet and calm sea goddess surprised everyone with her loud voice and worried tone.  
  
"Heh heh...gomen?" This time it was Haruka that calmed her worried friend. Before another breath was taken Setsuna appeared out of thin air. Looking at the almost comical scene (Rei calmly sitting in a chair drinking tea, Makoto and Minako practically bouncing off of the walls, Haruka comforting a worried Michiru, the Z-senshi lost in complete confusion, and her princess leaning tiredly on her true prince) she concluded that she was glad she wasn't here any earlier.   
  
"It's good to see you, Princess. I'm glad that you regained your memories as well as your prince."  
  
"Thank you Setsuna, for sending me. I'm eternally grateful."  
  
Setsuna smiled before frowning. She slipped into mother mode and demanded, "Where's Hotaru?"  
  
"Oh she went shoppi-"  
  
"Sorry I'm late! Did I miss anything?" the eight year old dark angel said as she slipped into the room. She stopped and examined the crowd before her. After a few blinks of surprise she turned to Minako and Makoto, "I didn't know that you had this many boyfriends."  
  
Goku burst out laughing while Krillen just blushed. Vegeta slipped his arm around Serena's shoulders and said, "They wish."   
  
Hotaru turned at Vegeta's comment and was about to retort when she noticed a familiar hairstyle.  
  
"Princess!" she ran over to her friend and hugged her frantically. "When did you get here?" When she noticed how drained she looked she became worried. "What's wrong? Did they hurt you?" She stood up and was about to pull out her glaive when Serena shook her head.  
  
"It's ok Hotaru they're friends."   
  
Her small friend relaxed for a minute but then asked, "You look weak. Let me heal you."  
  
"I'm sorry Hotaru, but you can't heal this." A look of confusion crossed the small girls face.  
  
"Since all of you are here I have some important news to share with you..." she said and continued to recount the past couple of days events for the scouts. (I don't really feel like typing all of that again, and I don't think that you want to read it so..)  
  
"...and we can't use the Dragon Balls to summon the Dragon. I have an idea about that but I'll need the powers of Jupiter behind me. Makoto you're the only one that can help me out in this."  
  
"Sure. I'm behind you all the way Sere."  
  
"Good. Now we have to get going."  
  
"What?!" the rest of the scouts shouted.  
  
"I came here to ease your worries. Like I said before I may only have a few hours until I change so we have to hurry."   
  
"Hai," they said a little defeated.  
  
"Serena? Where are you going?"  
  
"We need to get to Kami's Lookout. That's the best place to summon the Dragon. That way there will be no distractions and Kami can help me get a better idea of what I'm trying to summon."  
  
"Ummm....how exactly are we going to get there? You guys didn't bring any cars or anything," Makoto asked confused.  
  
Serena just leaned on Vegeta again and said, "We fly."  
  
"But even with your wings you can't lift *all* of us."  
  
Wings? all the Z-warriors thought at the same time.  
  
Serena laughed, "No not like that. You'll see." Everyone headed outside to see them off. Krillen took hold of Makoto and she more then willingly began to snuggle with the noseless wonder. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Serena's waist and lifted off of the ground. When the rest of the men did the same gasped chorused through the group. Ami pulled out her mini computer and started to analyze the retreating figures.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
In all of everyone's excitement they failed to notice that there was a red convertible parked in front of the shrine. No one noticed a furious prince stalking into a black portal after ease-dropping on the meeting. He had to inform his master of the new obstacles.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"That was a complete waste of time," Vegeta mumbled more to himself then to the angel in his arms. Serena just rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. "Makoto is more powerful than she looks. You might be surprised. You shouldn't underestimate any of my senshi."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"They all have valuable virtues that contribute to our team. For example Ami, the dark blue-haired girl, is the most intelligent person I have ever met. She can find any weakness on any enemy. She can even understand my math homework! Which by the way is *very* amazing." Vegeta chuckled a little bit as they continued their flight.  
  
"What about that little girl. She can't be one of your senshi, she looks to weak and sickly."  
  
Serena smirked and said, "That is one of her most valuable weapons. Most people underestimate her because of her size, but she is the second most powerful senshi. Second only to me."  
  
"Well then if she's so powerful why isn't she here instead?"  
  
"Since your practically 'begging' me to tell you I guess I will. The powers of Jupiter consists of thunder and lightning, which just happen to be the same powers that the Dragon uses to appear."  
  
Vegeta smirked and looked down at her, "When did you get smart? But I still think that it has a slim chance of working."  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
They were already halfway up the spiral of steps and they past a small platform. They continued to fly up until they came to a huge platform above the clouds. The air was thin and hard to breathe. When they landed a short chubby man greeted them.   
  
"Hi Goku! It's nice to see you again. I'll go and get Kami. It's been a long time he'll be glad to see you." They watched the little maid waddle off and return a few minutes later with an older looking green man.   
  
"Goku! It's nice to see you again."  
  
"Like wise Kami."  
  
"What do we have here? You brought friends? Goku you know that that is forbidden."  
  
"I know Kami, but this is kind of an emergency."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Namek. He's from Namek."  
  
Kami turned his gaze to a blond girl that was leaning on Vegeta. When he looked at her his eyes got huge and he bowed as low as his staff would allow.  
  
"Your Highness. It is an honor that you have come to my home."  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Who doesn't? Countless Legends of you have been past through countless civilizations. If I remember my history you once stopped at Namek on your great quest."  
  
"I did."  
  
"Besides am I not the Guardian of Earth? I see all, know all, and hear all."  
  
"Well that's just it. I always thought that Kami would be you know...human?" He just smiled politely at her confusion.  
  
"No I'm Namek. So what can I do for you? Goku said that it was urgent."  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if I could ask your help. I'm sure you already know the situation. I was going to summon the Eternal Dragon and make a wish."  
  
"I cannot help you. You will have to wait a year before the Dragonballs are active again."   
  
"I'm not going to use the Dragonballs. I was wondering if you had a picture of the Dragon?"  
  
Kami nodded and turned to Mr. Popo, "Mr. Popo, do you still have that statue of the Eternal Dragon you made a few years ago?" (you guys know the statue that Dende used to create the new dragon) The small man just nodded and scurried off. He returned later with the statue and handed it to Serena. She studied it for a little bit and handed it back to the small man. "Thank you." Turning to her friend that was in a daze at how shocking it was to see a green man.   
  
"Makoto I need you to henshin."   
  
Krillen winced when he heard the word 'transform'. The last thing that they needed was another Freeza on their hands. He shuddered at the thought of the hideous creature. I don't think I can handle someone transforming again.  
  
Makoto jerked out of her stupor and nodded, "Right."  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
"You guys might want to stand back." They jumped back when lightning streaked from the sky and landed on the brunette. Everyone, except Serena, watched in amazement at the bright lights. They were floored when her power level started to rise.   
  
The lightning bolts surrounded her and blinded everyone from seeing her naked body. As Makoto's clothes melted away they were replaced with the ones of Super Sailor Jupiter (I'm not sure if that's right. Serena is in her Eternal stage, so I'm not sure if the senshi are like that to or not, so just bare with me). The Z-warriors stared at her in complete shock when the lights faded. They looked at her and started blushing when they saw the low neck line, tight body suit, and short skirt.  
  
"Wow," Krillen said in amazement.  
  
Makoto just looked at them weird and turned to Serena. "It's like they never saw someone transform before."   
  
"Well, not like that. When people we know transform they usually get uglier," Krillen spoke up from behind her.  
  
"So your saying I'm ugly?"  
  
"No! I mean your the exception."  
  
As her friends were arguing Serena looked out in the distance. The lookout was above the clouds, so high that you could see the sun set on one side of you and see it rise on the other. It was breath taking. An assortment of colors lingered in the sky. The colors almost seemed to be trapped, eternally banished to follow the sun on it's path across the Earth.   
  
She closed her eyes and felt the rays of light dance across her face. It was so peaceful, so serene. Even then she could feel her strength slipping away. It was being sucked away by the dark forces inside of her. She could almost feel it lurking through her very presence. When she opened her eyes she looked around at her friends. She was so lucky to have such good friends.  
  
Everyone soon stopped and turned to Serena. "Let's do this. Juptier do you remember your Thunder Dragon attack?"   
  
"Yeah, I haven't done it in a while. Why? We're not fighting anyone. Where am I supposed to aim it?"  
  
"Just shoot it at the sky." Jupiter looked at her skeptically.   
  
"Just trust me."  
  
Jupiter sighed and powered up. Serena placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and concentrated on the power in her. Jupiter started to glow forest green and Serena glowed silver and green. The sky darkened and thunder shook the ground. Lightning jumped from cloud to cloud above them, but the women paid it no mind. Jupiter cried out, "I call upon the powers of Jupiter..." The light around them came to life at these words. "Jupiter Thunder DRAGON!!" A dragon made completely of lightning encircled the two girls. Makoto's eyes snapped open and she pointed her hand toward the sky. The dragon followed her finger towards the pitch black sky.  
  
Serena lifted her hand to the sky and forced a lightning bolt to collide with the attack. She closed her eyes and envisioned the Eternal Dragon in her head. The lightning bolt burst with power and it grew and grew. Flickering the beam of light began to take shape, the shape of Shenlong the Eternal Dragon. When he reached his final shape the girls seemed to relax a little. They still glowed and concentrated to keep him together.   
  
"In all my years of existence I have never been summoned without the sacred Dragon Balls. Who dares to awaken me from my eternal rest?"   
  
Serena stepped forward and said, "I do."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"I go by many names; the Moon Princess, Serena Usagi Tsukino, Sailor Moon."  
  
The Dragon gasped, "Your the Queen of Stars?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
Shenlong's big red eyes widened slightly before it nervous coughs shook the ground below them. "Umm... What is your wish?"  
  
Serena looked at it confused. "I wish for you banish the negative energy inside of me." The Dragon's eyes grew larger and began to glow. A few seconds later Shenlong said, "I cannot grant this wish."  
  
An angry Vegeta stepped forward and shouted, "What?! You better heal her you oversized lizard or you are going to feel the wrath of the Saiyajin Prince."  
  
Sereba put her hand on his shoulder to calm him. Looking up at Shenlong she asked, "Why can't you grant my wish?"  
  
"I'm sorry Empress. I cannot grant a wish that exceeds Kami's power. The negative power is very ancient and it's powers and origin cannot be controlled by me or even Kami himself."  
  
"I understand. Can you instead return my strength to me?" A dull red light engulfed them. When the light disappeared Serena felt her strength replenishing.   
  
The Dragon bowed it's head and said, "It was a pleasure to finally meet you, Empress. The many legends that surround you are known even in the afterlife. Farewell." The Dragon disappeared into the clouds and Jupiter collapsed from the strain. Running to her friend's side she helped her up.   
  
"What happened? Did it work?" She had been too caught up in maintaining Shelong's presence that she couldn't pay attention to the conversation.   
  
Serena looked in her hopeful friend's eyes and decided that the senshi didn't need to worry about her. "Yeah Makoto. It worked. Look. I'm feeling great!" She did a back handspring to prove her point. Serena hated lying to her friend, but it was best that she could do. "That's great! Minna will be so happy!"   
  
"Hey Makoto? Why don't you go back and tell minna the good news. I still have some work to do here. Tell them not to worry, and that I'll be home in about a week."  
  
"Ok! Sure Sere-chan!" Makoto was jumping up and down clapping her hands because she was so hyper. Her new found strength shocked everyone. It didn't last long though. Her exertion soon caught up with her and her moaned while holding her head. "What a headache." Shaking her head as if to clear it she got a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"If I teleport then I can get there faster!" She waved goodbye to everyone before vanishing in a whirl of leaves and electricity.   
  
"You lied," Goku said knowing that she regretted it, "Why?"  
  
She bowed her head in shame while saying, "The scouts would only worry. Sadly they can't help in this battle."  
  
"Bull shit. You just don't want them to get hurt," came Vegeta's *helpful* comment.   
  
"If I had my way none of you would fight. But knowing you, Vegeta, and just how stubborn you are, that just isn't going to happen."   
  
"They're your protectors. They're supposed to protect you."   
  
"They're my friends, and I'm going to do whatever it takes to protect them. Even if it means lying to them, at least they're safe." Serena powered up and blasted off of the platform. Everyone followed feeling a little sorry for the young girl.   
  
Serena was a few hundred feet in front of them and landed first. She went straight to the Gravity Room to train and clear her head.  
  
When the guys landed Goku headed inside to update his wife and Bulma on what happened. Vegeta went in search for Serena while Gohan just followed him. They found her in the Gravity Room pounding the hell out of an imaginary opponent. Vegeta walked up to her, "Want to spar?"   
  
Serena stopped and sighed. She looked at Vegeta and started walking toward the center of the room. Vegeta went to the Gravity Machine and turned up the gravity. Serena was surprised, So this is why they call it the Gravity Room. She felt kind of stupid after thinking that. She adjusted to the high gravity rather quickly and crouched into a fighting stance. Vegeta did the same.   
  
After a minute they disappeared and were on the other side of the room. They still remembered each other's moves. Starting off kind off slow they began to remember each other's technique. Gohan just took a spot on the sidelines and watched as the spar continued.  
  
Kick. Punch. Dodge. Punch. Kick. When they broke apart they were both covered with various scrapes and bruises. They ignored the pain, just as they were taught. Their hands started to glow before they released small ki blasts at each other. When the two blasts met in the middle smoke engulfed the room. Using the smoke as cover they flew at each other and started throwing punches.   
  
When Gohan could see again he was amazed at the speed that they were moving at. He couldn't see them and could barely follow their ki. A loud bang could be heard and the next thing he knew both Vegeta and Serena went flying into a near bye wall. They were wrestling now, both trying to take the advantage. In a giant burst of strength they both went flying from each other and landed in opposite walls. Now there were four body prints in the walls. When the two fighters climbed to their feet they found the room in ruins. Bulma is going to be pissed. All three of the occupants thought at the same time.   
  
Shrugging Vegeta walked up to Serena, grabbed her shoulders from behind, and pushed her out the door. "We can spar outside." Gohan followed the retreating figures to the outside. The young hybrid sat himself against a wall and leaned forward in anticipation. The two fighters lunged at each other with their fists raised when... "VEGETA WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE GRAVITY ROOM?!?!?!?!!!!!!" They both stopped in midair and sweatdropped. He started grumbling as he floated back to the ground. "WHAT WOMAN?!"  
  
"DON'T YOU GIVE ME ANY OF THAT CRAP! GET YOUR *ASS* IN HERE *NOW* AND CLEAN THIS UP!!"  
  
The almighty Prince of the Saiyajins just crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. Bulma came charging out of the house and stormed right up to the scowling prince. Seeing that he wasn't going to move an inch she grabbed his ear and dragged him in the house. Gohan and Serena tried to suppress the urge to laugh. When they heard Bulma mutter something like, "...Your going to clean that room 'til I can see reflection in the floor. Do you hear me you inconsiderate bastard! I worked long and hard to build that and you go and mess it up." When she flung open the door they heard her scream in triumph, "And so the torture begins!"  
  
They couldn't take it anymore, Serena and Gohan collapsed in a heap rolling around in insane laughter. "Oh, I'm going to have fun teasing him about this!" Soon the tears rolling down their faces was all that was left of their laughter. Serena and Gohan were both lying on the ground gazing at the clouds. "Say Serena?"   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Want to spar?"  
  
She seemed to think about it for a second, "Ok." They both hauled themselves up and got into fighting stances. They flew at each other and right before anything could happen Chichi came barging out of the house.  
  
"Oh no you don't little missy. You are marching right back inside and taking a nap! I will not stand for any more of this fighting! You must conserve your strength! Now both of you, inside NOW!"  
  
Both warriors practically ran inside fearing the rage of the woman. Serena did feel a little tired so she headed towards her temporary room. She got dressed in an oversized T-shirt and climbed into the bed. She soon drifted off to sleep...(guess what's going to happen next?)  
  
~*~*~*Serena's Dream~*~*~* (you guys knew it was coming)  
  
It was pitch black...and yet it wasn't... It's like when you close your eyes, there's no light so there is no color, only a dark feeling. Serena saw deep inside herself, she saw her pure heart and her soul. It was so peaceful and relaxing that you could almost get lost in the bliss that surrounded you. As she was about to drift into oblivion she heard the agonizing screams of tortured souls. They cried out to her, begging her to stop and listen, to spare their lives. Looking around frantically she ran towards the moans and shrills of the dying. What she found horrified her to no end.  
  
Serena saw herself, in the outfit of the Dark Moon Queen, slaughtering children. Weeping tears she watched in horror as the queen slit every one of their throats, laughing all the while. She cried as she placed one of the children's head in her lap. The blood gushed out in pools. Gallons after gallons of the red sticky liquid dripped from her fingers. The cold pale boy that she cradled helplessly was lost forever. His life was taken from him...by her hands. How could she ever forgive herself?   
  
New screams tore her away from her thoughts. They were the screams of her friends. Her surroundings flashed and she found herself on a battlefield. All of her senshi and the Z gang's body's were scattered around her, nothing but bloody heaps littering the ground. Their charred corpses were bent and broke in almost every place possible. Serena watched in horror as the evil queen walked up to Gohan, poor little Gohan. She saw herself continue to torture his already lifeless body.  
  
A scream of pure rage brought both women's attention to an enraged Saiyajin Prince. She watched in helplessness as he too was added to the body heap with his friends. Serena walked up to her prince and wept. Her hand caressed his bruised and bloody cheek, "No, my prince. No. You shouldn't die because of me." She started to sob against his chest. It can't end like this! Her evil counterpart walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Serena whipped her head around and glared at herself. "Why?" she asked in helplessness.  
  
"Because Diamond wishes it. Don't you see? I am you and I am Diamond's now and forever," the dark queen started to laugh uncontrollably. Diamond appeared out of nowhere and passionately kissed her evil self. "My Queen, you have done well. Now we can rule the universe together, forever!" They both started laughing and Serena shut her ears to the sound. She heard the echoed screams of the dying and the slow dripping of blood. She started to drown in the blood of her victims.  
  
~*~*~*End Dream~*~*~*  
  
Serena shot up in her bed drenched in sweat. She was so shaken and scared. The visions and sounds still rung in her ears. Kami, she had to leave, she couldn't let that happen. Searching herself she found the dark power within, slowly consuming her.  
  
Slowly she climbed out of bed and grabbed a blanket that was now on the floor. Stepping out of her room she went down the hall and entered through a door. It was Vegeta's room. The bed was black as well as the sheets. She walked up to it and pulled back the covers practically falling on it. She snuggled up and breathed in her prince's sent. Yes, she would be safe here. She couldn't go back to sleep and she didn't wish to. As the visions kept flashing before her eyes she started to weep again. The sobs shook her form and the tears dripped from her hands.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
"Vegeta why don't you go and wake up Serena. Dinner's almost ready," Chichi called from the kitchen while stirring a pot.   
  
As Vegeta walked down the hall that her room was on, his sensitive ears picked up something. He heard someone in his room. Opening the door her found Serena lying in his bed crying into the pillow. He walked up to her and sat down on his bed. Placing a hand on her shoulders he lifted her up and pulled her to his chest.   
  
Serena continued to cry even though she was in her prince's arms. Vegeta just slowly rocked back and forth while making soothing noises (Vegeta? Yeah right). She eventually calmed down and stopped crying. Her head was still buried in his chest as she felt all of her frustration and agony leave her. Feeling that she was still tense he ran a hand through her hair and squeezed her in reassurance.  
  
Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to say something. Before a sound could be spoken Bulma's shrill of a dinner call shattered the moment. Vegeta pulled her up to her feet and smirked when he saw that she was only wearing a long T-shirt. "Come on let's get you dressed." He took her by her shoulders and pushed her back to her room. Sitting her down on her bed he went over to her dresser. Pulling out a hot pink shirt and a puke green scarf. He looked at her in mock horror, "Just what do you women wear?" She giggled weakly, "Well not spandex."   
  
"Now there's something I wouldn't mind you wearing," he said while trying to imagine her in his fighting armor. She saw his dreamy look and threw a pillow at him, "Pervert."  
  
"Hey, I'm an honest pervert." She just shook her head sadly and got up to help him with choosing an outfit.   
  
They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen about five minutes later. Everyone was completely shocked that a Saiyajin and Serena of all people would be five minutes late to dinner. They just smirked identically and sat down next to each other. Vegeta dug in the second his butt hit the seat. Everyone went back to there normal business when they saw that everything seemed to be normal.   
  
Goku looked worried though. Vegeta wasn't eating half as fast as he normally did, something seemed to be on his mind, but that wasn't what bothered him the most. Serena wasn't eating at all and that in itself was enough to send the third-class Saiyajin into a fit of confusion. When Serena came down the stairs her eyes looked a little puffy and she looked almost scared. He noticed that Vegeta kept glancing worriedly at her.   
  
She stared at her plate for a few more minutes before looking at Bulma, "Please excuse me. I don't seem to be very hungry right now." Bulma just nodded sympathetically at her friend and watched as she grabbed her coat and walked out into the night.   
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Serena didn't pay any mind to where she was going. She kept thinking of her dream and what it could mean. The last time she had a dream that dramatic it ended up coming true. No, she couldn't let that happen. Her friends nor those kids deserved that gruesome death, no one did. As her mind kept buzzing she kept walking. Soon she found herself in the local park. A dark feeling descended over her, she had a feeling that someone was following her. Just what I need.   
  
Her pace quickened as she half ran down the path. Cutting through some bushes she was going to spin around and plant her fist in her stalker's jaw, but something captivated her. The moonlight shined on the lake before her while the gentle night seemed to wrap around her. The stars were winking at her and the last streaks of pinks, purples, and oranges were fading in the distance. The smell of cherry blossoms tickled her nose and the mist washed over her skin. The stalker was forgotten as she continued to cherish the moment.  
  
Masculine arms wrapped around her waist startling her. She twisted and arched her back to take a glance at her captor. Finding that it was just the smirking Vegeta she relaxed and leaned tiredly against his solid form.  
  
"Are you feeling all right? You look tired."   
  
Sighing they sat down at the base of a tree. Serena rested her head on his shoulder and found solitude in his presence. This moment was perfect. Being alone with Vegeta, her prince, looking at a breath-taking scene, it was just perfect.  
  
"You know when you disappeared and went to go and save Chichi? When she woke me up I was..was scared when you weren't next to me."  
  
"Sorry, but there wasn't any other way. If I told you then you wouldn't have let me go."  
  
"Of course I wouldn't have! I would have strapped you down to a chair until you promised not to go. I swear, I turn my back for one night and you run away and get yourself in so much trouble. What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"Well it is better that I change and not Chichi," she said while giggling. Vegeta just shuddered as he imagined an evil Chichi running after him with her magical frying pan.  
  
"You and your self-righteousness, it gets you in almost as much trouble as...as-"   
  
"As much as your pride and arrogance gets you in trouble?" He just glared at her, which in turn made her laugh. Her smile soon disappeared as she lowered her head.   
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to come in your room earlier. I had a bad dream, and well...um... Yeah I know that it sound's corny but it was so real. I..I was just so scared."  
  
"What did you dream about?"  
  
She told him about her dream in such detail that she was crying by the time she was finished. "I'm scared that I'll do something like that after I change into Diamond's slut." She smiled sadly when Vegeta tensed in anger. He really does care.   
  
"Don't be silly. It was just a dream, they don't come true."  
  
"All of the dreams that I have had like this end up becoming reality. I dreamed the destruction of both of our homes before they happened, the coming of Diamond, and now this. I just want to stay here with you and forget about this entire thing. I...I'm so scared of Diamond. I don't know what will happen when I change, or what he will do to me," she ended in a whisper. The tears that were streaming down her face were rivers of sorrow leading straight to Vegeta's heart. Vegeta knew exactly what that bastard would do to her. She was staring out into space, no doubt imagining what her soul would be put through once she became the evil queen.   
  
He couldn't think of anyway to help her. She looked so helpless and vulnerable in his arms. He couldn't let that bastard take his princess. He couldn't let her suffer for all eternity because of what a perverted, greedy, pathetic excuse for a man fantasized doing with her. Scooping his princess up in his arms he flew back to CC. She just rested her head against his shoulder trying to banish the evil that roamed within her.   
  
Vegeta slowly walked down the hall and opened the door to his room. He deposited her onto his bed and leaned down so that they were only a few inches from each other's faces. His hands were on either side of her head, holding him up, and one of his legs was hanging off of the bed. He breathed slowly as to inhale as much of her as he could. God she was beautiful.  
  
Serena looked at him with great anticipation. Dark shadows flickered across her face as the clouds began to cover the moon. It was so warm...Vegeta made her feel so safe and so warm inside. With him she could lose her troubles and break free from the restraints of worry. She inwardly chuckled as she realized something...Vegeta was dark and handsome but wasn't all that tall.  
  
Vegeta's tanned face was etched, it seemed like, in stone. His features reminded her of the statues that the ancient Greeks built of their gods. Vegeta would make a perfect God of War. She realized that her thoughts were straying and that the minutes were as well. She resisted the urge to reach up and caress his cheek. By the Gods he was handsome.  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw her reflection in them. For once she saw past every barrier that was there and looked right into his soul. A lost soul, an arrogant one, but one that she would share her life with. When she saw that, she knew what he was planning to do, and why. She knew that it was the only way that she could live with herself after this small war passed. Vegeta lowered himself so that his forearms were all that were holding him up. Their lips were just millimeters from touching. They stayed like that for a few minutes just waiting for the what the other one will do; the calm before the storm.  
  
Vegeta couldn't take the suspense any longer, he couldn't control his heart like he used to. With speed that surprised Serena he bent down and kissed her. They shared a kiss that would shame the gods. He kissed her with all the grief and longing that had built up over the years. His kissed told her of years of pain, love, anger, grief, and yearning.   
  
Serena's mind began to drift as both Vegeta and Serena descended into a place where air was not needed to survive, only passion. Her thoughts drifted to her Senshi and how much they were probably worried about her. Then to a certain Prince of Earth. Darien *NEVER* kissed like this. she absently thought. He was at the other end of her mind at the moment, but destiny must have forced him forward. Sere WHAT *ARE* YOU DOING?!?! What about Darien and your destiny? Isn't he supposed to be your soul mate? a voice sounding strangely like Luna questioned. If Darien *is* my soul mate then why does being with Vegeta feel so 'right'? And plus Vegeta is *sssooo* much better then Darien. I mean look at him! Look at '*him*'! AND he doesn't tease me, AND he kisses *sssoo* much better then *that* jerk!   
  
She savored every last minute of that kiss, never wanting it to end. Serena prepared herself for what was sure to follow next. God she loved him and tonight she would show him just how much...It must have been a good five minutes before they surfaced from complete bliss.   
  
Their souls bonded in a way that was ageless in itself. They both knew that no one else could ever break what they had. Ever. When they were left basking in the after glow they remained silent. No words were needed right now, because they were one soul, and they knew what the other was thinking.   
  
Vegeta closed his eyes and seemed to let the exhaustion consume him. Serena stayed awake despite how tired she was. She thought that she was murmuring to deaf ears.  
  
"Thank you Vegeta, for everything. I'll never love anyone as much as I love you. You are my prince, and no matter if they force me to forget that, my heart will remember and I'll find a way back to you." She slowly pulled back the sheets and started to get out of bed. Before she could even stand up Vegeta reached out and grabbed her arm, "And just where are you going megami?"   
  
"Vegeta , I could change any moment and kill everyone. If I leave then that won't happen. I'm sorry but I have to go."   
  
"Stay."   
  
He pulled her down next to him. She was tired and sighed, "Vegeta let me go."   
  
He shook his head and said, "No. You're staying. I'm going to spend every moment with you, whether you like it or not."   
  
She just gave in to his stubbornness knowing that he wasn't going to let her go. Feeling her beside him he pulled the covers over both of them and pulled her closer. Serena rested her head on Vegeta's bare chest and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. As his warmth consumed her she drifted off to sleep. Tonight she would remember for her years to come. Diamond would *never* be able to rip this from her memory. Never.  
  
Vegeta stayed up a little longer running his fingers through her endless sea of hair. "I don't want to lose you again, megami. Not after you finally remember what we shared. Not to that bastard. Please don't leave me." But no, his megami didn't hear him.   
  
He could never say that to her. He was to afraid to say that he loved her. How hard can it be? Just three words, I. Love. You. That was it. For him it was the hardest thing he could ever do. It was true, he did love her, but his pride stopped him from saying it to her. As his thoughts drifted he soon did also. Sleep finally came to the disturbed prince, and one could only hope that the next morning wouldn't be a disaster.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ok I was nice this time. It wasn't a cliff hanger...I don't think.   
  
This chapter was 17 computer pages long! That's my longest yet...I think. It might have been a little boring, gomen. I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK OF ANYONE THAT IS READING THIS.....TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL! I need to know if you guys want me to continue with this series or just slap on an ending. I think that I have a pretty good idea for a sequel to this but I need your say so. Please tell me in your review or email me at animemegami_kgrace@hotmail.com I *REALLY* need to know! Every vote or opinion counts! So please tell me what I should do. Thank you for voting! Ja! ~Kaltin Grace  



	6. Rubius' Demise

Author's Notes: LISTEN UP! Ok people think just because I asked them last chapter if they wanted a sequel means that I ended the fic with Ch. 5. NO THAT IS WRONG! I only wanted to know if you guy wanted me to do a sequel because I needed to know how to end this story. I could slap on an ending or make room for a sequel. The fic did NOT end with Ch. 5 capish?  
  
Ok I have a good reason why I haven't updated this fic! It's because I'm working on FOUR other ones right now. I think that you will like them, so please don't flame me because I got this out late. The next chapter will be longer k?  
  
The votes for being a sequel is... 22/1. The one is my editor. Speaking of her she is at camp right now so she couldn't edit this chapter. Don't flame me because of my bad grammar and the lack of knowledge for the English language. Because I don't know why our early fathers made our damn language so confusing. Votes are still being excepted so tell me what 'cha think k?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't feel like being witty today so...I don't own these characters. ::WHAT?!:: Nope sorry. I know that you guys thought that I did, but you know what? ::What?:: You were WRONG!!!. Hehe  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ch. 6  
  
Serena sat high in a tree enjoying the thunderstorm. She tilted her head up and blinked as raindrops landed on her face. The leaves provided little shelter from the raging rain and prying eyes. At such a dark hour she found herself at "her" place. The small pond moved with life as the rain massaged it's surface. Dark clouds dipped so low that she felt she could reach up and touch them. Ever since her mother gave her the powers of her senshi she felt comforted by thunderstorms. They unleashed rage and stress that has built up in the sky...she loved the sensation of riding them out.   
  
She had been sitting there thinking for the past hour. Her clothes were soaking wet and clung to her like a second skin. It reminded her of that time, 'so long ago', when she woke up to Vegeta "kissing" her. Vegeta. Lightning flashed above her followed by the deep rumbling of thunder. It was dawn, even though the dark clouds covered the rising sun. A thick fog had set in after the storm started. She felt comforted by the concealment for some reason. Her toes curled as the fog rolled across her bare feet.   
  
How fitting for it to rain. As soon as she had woken up she knew that today she would change into the dark queen. She shuddered at the thought of becoming Diamond's queen. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she suddenly felt cold and numb. No! I shouldn't think about that now. I can't stop the inevitable. Her thoughts returned to last night and the certain Saiyajin she shared it with. What happened last night was indescribable. It was simply the purest show of love. Smirking sadly she thought of how she would miss him.   
  
Closing her eyes she tuned out the gentle beating of the rain and focused on her inner self. She searched through herself and found the disease. It was growing and had nearly consumed her. Only a few more minutes now... she thought as she leaned back against the trunk of the tree. She was exhausted, cold, hungry, and wet, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She smiled in satisfaction and waited for the dark powers to swallow her.  
  
Pain. It streaked through her entire soul and plowed through her mind. Serena fell from the branch that she was sitting on. Stray hairs fell onto her face and were pushed back from the force of her decent. She crashed into smaller branches and twigs snapping them in two. As blood poured from the small scratches she still continued to fall. (It was a tall tree ok?)  
  
A sickening thud echoed around the small clearing in the forest. The birds seemed to quiet and the rain stopped in mid fall. Everything seemed to stop and wait to see what would come of the girl that was on the ground shivering and whimpering. The physical pain went unnoticed as Serena found herself lost in her consciousness. She could feel the dark energy mercilessly consume her being. It tore at her kind soul and buried it deep within her. Her former kind self laid dormant underneath the blanket of rage and pain that had coated her insides. She whimpered, Kami-sama it hurt.   
  
A burst of power emitted from her and she gasped as it cracked and sparked all around her. All at once her outfit changed, it was now the sluttish one of the dark queen, and an upside down crescent moon appeared on her forehead. A black light shot out from it towards the sky. Her eyes flickered and turned pitch black before reverting back to their normal blue. A soul shattering scream screeched out across the universe signaling the last of the gentle princess and the beginning of a dark era.   
  
A black portal appeared beneath her and she slowly disappeared through it. Good bye, Vegeta...  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
A black portal appeared at the top of the throne room in Diamond's palace. Immediately the conversation between the prince and Wiseman ceased as they waited for whoever opened it to appear. Serena, as the dark queen, fell from it and plummeted to the ground. She slowly stood but it was obvious that it hurt her to do so.   
  
"Where the hell have you been? Rubius said that you where with the enemy. Are you a traitor? Do you need you be taught a lesson to better understand loyalty?" During his little accusation he harshly grabbed her and pulled her close to him. He made sure that she could see the rage and jealousy flaring in his eyes. Through it all her eyes remained defiant and slightly cold.  
  
"I would NEVER! How could you even THINK that?! Rubius ran and left me to the wolfs! HE left ME! I just now had the chance to escape. I had to get back to you no matter what. I used all of my energy fending off those goody goodies. They teamed up with the senshi and I hurt Jupiter pretty badly," she stated with a smirk at the end.  
  
Wiseman spoke up, "Serenity is very weak, and according to my source Jupiter is drained of most of her power."  
  
What source? Serena thought slightly shocked. She had more important matters at the moment so she pushed the thought away to look over later.   
  
Diamond still looked doubtful. Serena stepped up and placed a gentle hand on his face. "My Prince, who will you believe? Your love...or a servant? If I am your enemy then why do I want to do this?" She leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. That was all that it took. Diamond smirked after licking his lips and turned to Wiseman. "Tell Rubius that I need to speak to him...NOW!"  
  
In a swirl of black Rubius appeared before them and bowed to his prince. When he straightened his eyes widened and he pointed to Serena. "There is the traitor, Prince Diamond! She is right behind you!"  
  
"I know where she is."  
  
"Besides it's rude to point," Serena said.  
  
"It has come to my knowledge that you abandoned your Queen when I specifically ordered you not to. You not only disobeyed me, but lied about it. I *hate* being lied to. Therefore you are hereby stripped of your birthright's power and sentenced to Wiseman's most...creative form of torture."  
  
"But...but...I am telling the truth! She is the traitor!"  
  
Stop being a baby and except your fate. Just think of this as pay back for bringing me here in the first place. Serena told Rubius telepathically. The look on his face was absolutely priceless. Serena smirked when Wiseman dragged Rubius off; screaming in injustice all the while.   
  
"Why do you smirk?"  
  
"Because I am glad that he finally gets what he deserves."  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Vegeta sat in his room looking out at the pouring rain. He knew that she was gone. Her pain is what woke him up. There was no need to go out and try to look for her because he knew that he would be too late. So he just sat here looking out at the rain.  
  
He sat for hours just watching the storm rage on. He didn't care anymore. His mind wasn't on training, food, Kakarot, or even sparring. All he really cared about right now was Serena. Being so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realize that Goku had entered his room.   
  
Goku looked at Vegeta in worry. His friend never looked so lonely and helpless. Of course it didn't show on Vegeta's face, but he could almost feel the emotions radiating off him. He already knew that Serena had turned and he had a feeling that all of the other Z-senshi knew. Shaking his head he walked up to Vegeta and placed a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Leave Kakarot."  
  
"Vegeta, she'll be ok. She's strong. I have a feeling that she is going to find a way back to us."  
  
Vegeta just shrugged off Goku's hand and walked down for breakfast. All of the Z-warriors had gathered at Bulma's house after feeling Serena's change. They were discussing their next move, and how to get her back.   
  
"Where are we going to start? We don't even know where she is," Yamcha said next to Bulma.  
  
"I think that I have the answer to that." All eyes turned to Bulma as they awaited for her to explain.  
  
"You remember when I took Serena back for those tests?" When all she got was some blank stares she continued, "You guys know when I went to go and find out how long she had until she turned? Before we went to the dragon." A few "Oh yeah"s and some nods greeted her. "Well I took the liberty of placing a homing device on her. She doesn't know what or where it is so she can't tamper with it." She went to her lab and got something that looked like a Dragon Ball Radar. After clicking it a few times she looked at it like it had sprouted a head. "This can't be right."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well it says that she is in another dimension."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Well it is kind of like a dimension, but not really. It's like The Room of Spirit and Time, attached to our dimension but not quite a dimension in itself."  
  
"Well how are we going to get there?"  
  
Vegeta thought back to his conversation with Serena.   
  
~*~*Flash Back~*~*~  
  
-You shouldn't underestimate any of my senshi."  
  
"And why's that?"  
  
"They all have valuable virtues that contribute to our team. For example Ami, the dark blue-haired girl, is the most intelligent person I have ever met. She can find any weakness on any enemy. She can even understand my math homework! Which by the way is *very* amazing." Vegeta chuckled a little bit as they continued their flight.  
  
"What about that little girl. She can't be one of your senshi, she looks to weak and sickly."  
  
Serena smirked and said, "That is one of her most valuable weapons. Most people underestimate her because of her size, but she is the second most powerful senshi. Second only to me."  
  
~*~*End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
"I bet one of her senshi knows how to get us there." Everyone looked at him in shock.   
  
"Hey it's worth a try. We'll go back to that shrine...after lunch!" Goku said as he looked toward the kitchen with hope. Everyone just sweatdropped or fell out of their chairs.  
  
"I don't think that she would like this. I mean she lied to them so they would be safe."  
  
"Krillen stop whining. How else are we supposed to get there?"  
  
After lunch they were about to head for the shrine when a woman with a staff stepped out of a portal. Everyone stopped and looked at her. The people that hadn't gone to the shrine previously fell into fighting stances.  
  
"I did not come here to fight you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am the Guardian of all Time and Space, and one of the princess' eight senshi, Sailor Pluto."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I came here to tell you that, yes, the princess is in another dimension. But before you go off and try to get there you must think ahead. What are you going to do when you get there? If you rescue her she will still be evil. You must figure out how to turn her good again."  
  
"Oh shit. How are we supposed to do that?"  
  
"You have to figure that out by yourself. I'm here to tell you that the only way to get there is if you go through one of their portals. The only way to get out is through one of their portals."  
  
"Yet again, we're screwed."  
  
"Krillen I'm glad your being so 'positive'."  
  
Gohan spoke up when he noticed something, "Well umm...Ms. Pluto can't you just create a portal that we can go through?"  
  
"I'm sorry Gohan, but fate couldn't make it that easy. I cannot help in any way, because what was fated to happen will happen. The only thing that we can do is let time run it's course."  
  
"Well what if we can't get there? What will happen then?"  
  
"Don't worry. An opportunity will arise to at least one of you. You just have to be sure to take it when it comes. I have to return to the Time Gates. Take care Z-senshi, you are the princess' only hope." With that the mysterious warrior disappeared into another portal. The warriors just sat in silence for a few moments.   
  
"Bulma could you possibly make a device that could change her back?"  
  
"I couldn't make something that would force her to change. She has to *want* to change, and I can't make her *want* to do anything. But, I could make something that might show her how it was for her when she was good...maybe."  
  
"That's great!"  
  
"I'll need everyone's help though. I need to think about it though...so either later to day or tomorrow I'll be able to tell you more about it...hmm..." she got up and disappeared into her lab.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Serena sat in her room. Diamond almost had a fit when she asked for her own room. The love sick baka thought that she was going to share a room with HIM?! What a dumb ass. Thankfully Wiseman stepped in. He didn't mean for her to hear, but she did anyway.   
  
~*~*~Flash Back~*~*~  
  
"-Your Highness, I think that she needs time. Give her time and she will come to you willingly. She cannot disobey your wishes, but you want her to *want* to love you. The only way for that to happen is if you give her enough time."  
  
So Diamond had agreed, though reluctantly.  
  
~*~*~End Flash Back~*~*~  
  
Like I would ever love him willingly. she thought sarcastically. There was more to it than that. She didn't even know what love was. She looked back at her memories, if you could call them that. When the dark energy had consumed her it hadn't wiped her memories away. It did something worse.   
  
She could remember everything clearly, but no emotions were there. It was like she had the memories of someone else. She couldn't *feel* any of those emotions that she had felt at the time. She didn't know what love felt like. In fact she didn't know what any emotion felt like. Only annoyance, which she found out pretty quickly while bring around Diamond.  
  
Sighing she got up left her room to spar. Of course there wasn't anyone there that could get up to her level, but it still felt fun to make sure the soldiers knew there place, which was far *below* hers. She snickered as she saw the fear in their eyes. Something made her stop, something inside of her made her feel ashamed of herself. Yet another new emotion. She turned away and walked down the hallway.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
The Z-senshi headed toward the same temple they went to before. Goku, since he was the leader, approached the dark haired girl from before. "Excuse me miss?" The girl stopped and looked at him in surprise. "Oh it's you! So how's Serena been? Does she need help packing or something?"  
  
"Not exactly," he said a little hesitantly. When she just looked at him curiously he continued. "I think that you need to call all of her senshi together."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because she is with that Diamond person now."  
  
"WHAT?!" Rei stared at them in disbelief. Shaking her head she pressed her "all call" button on her communicator/watch. "Minna! Get over here on the DOUBLE!" she yelled at the women on the other end.  
  
"Right!"  
  
A few minutes later the senshi were at the temple out of breath. The z-senshi looked guilty as they told them what happened. "Leave it to Odango Atama to do something this stupid."  
  
"Stop it Rei. You know that she only lied to us so that we would be safe," Minako stated.  
  
"I should have known that she was lying. I should have known. If I had noticed we could have saved her," Makoto said as she shock her head in disgust for herself.  
  
"It's not your fault Mako-chan," Michiru said.  
  
"When I get my hands on that bastard! I'll cut his d*** off! Then we'll see what he can do to kenko-chan," Haruka said while getting this evil little smirk on her face. All the guys present winced and shuddered at the thought of the pain.  
  
"We should be able to heal her, with the Ginzishou's help of course," Ami said while typing on her mini-computer. All eyes turned to her and she glanced up at them. "Like this Bulma person said, "She has to *want* to change back." I think that I might want to meet this Bulma. We might be able to help each other," Ami said looking back at Goku. "Ok why not."   
  
After many complaints and death threats, the Z-gang were somehow able to get everyone over to Capsule Corp. Soon after meeting the two geniuses got to work. "Bulma-san, if we can make this machine you are thinking about, then I think that the Sailor senshi can heal her," Ami told her after Bulma had explained her idea. "Let's hope so Ami. Let's hope so."  
  
Both women were impressed by the other's intelligence. Ami was surprised that a human could be as smart as herself. While Bulma was surprised by Ami's many inventions and her logical outlook on everything. After a few strenuous hours the two women finally emerged from the lab.   
  
"We've got it!!" Bulma yelled as she jumped into the air. She ran into the room where all of the z-senshi were waiting. "Minna! We figured it out!" The senshi that were in the living room sprang up and followed her anxiously.   
  
Ami went outside where everyone else was waiting. "Minna! We figured it out!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and ran up to her. Both women lead there senshi to the lab where everyone gathered around them anxiously.   
  
"Ok this here-" Bulma started while pointing to a seat, "-is where Serena needs to sit." Bulma explained what everything was and what it would do. Ami was the one that summed it all up. "The other person that is in the chair will transmit their memories of her to her. She will see what she has forgotten and hopefully will want to remember again. Between the Sailor senshi and the Ginzishou I think that we can heal her."  
  
"Now all that we have to do is bring her here!" Gohan said with excitement. Everyone just watched there hopes diminish. "And how are we going to do that?" Krillen asked to no one in particular.  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Ok ok I know bad ending. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. The reason why it took me so long to get this out is because I am working on the sequel, two Trunks/Usagi romances, AND another Vegeta/Usagi romance that could possibly be a Goku/Usagi romance. That's very unlikely though because I don't have any really GOOD ideas for them. So don't yell at me! because I have been working harder to please you. Give me some slack I'm working on FOUR other stories. I told a friend about my stories and she LOVES them so I think that you will too. REVIEW! Please? I really want to know what you guys think of my fic. Did you know that this is only my second one EVER?! I couldn't believe it! Well Ja for now!~ Katlin Grace  
  
  



	7. Reunited

"You'll never know what the future holds, nor should you." Katlin Grace  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Kyara and Kyliesa for the inspiring reviews and emails! They actually inspired me to get off of my lazy ass and write! See people reviews do go a long way! And thank you to lilac summers' wonderful fic for getting me in the mood to write. If you guys want the whole explanation as to why I haven't updated in like FOREVER than read the AN on ch. 2 of Saiyajin no Oujo (Princess of Saiyajins.)  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Ch. 7..FINALLY  
  
Serena stared out of the small window that was in her room. She was lying on her bed with her hands tucked behind her head. The sky was pitch black outside, as it always was on the dark moon.her home. Somehow that didn't sound right. Home. At that word the smell of fresh baked cookies filled her mind. Many images of an annoying little boy, woman with blue hair handing her a lunch box, and a man that was reading the newspaper consumed her thoughts. Somehow those images comforted her aching mind. A new feeling; comfort. But isn't the Nega Moon my home? There was that word again; home. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it couldn't be.  
  
Serena rolled over on her stomach and looked at the small blanket on the edge of the bed. She was still in her night clothes though it was well into the morning, if there even was a morning on such a dark planet. Her mind wasn't quite up to facing the evil that existed outside of her bedroom doors. But aren't I evil too? That didn't sound right either. Her confused mind needed time to sort itself out. Sighing she hauled herself up and got ready to face the outside world.  
  
She looked at the outfit she had worn the day before in distaste. For some unknown reason she didn't feel like exposing herself in front of Diamond. Isn't he supposed to be the man that I love? No that didn't sound right either. Nothing seemed right in her confused mind. After a few minutes of debating she decided to wear an outfit that was less sluttish. It still showed a little too much for her liking, but there was nothing better in her wardrobe. I'm going to have to go shopping soon. Are there even malls here? Shaking her head she stepped out into the evil-thickened atmosphere of the hallways.  
  
After wandering down for a while she made her way to the throne room. She stood before the prince, his brother-Sapphire, and Wiseman. When she straightened her eyes found their way to the blue-haired prince's. He looked at her with was it guilt? .She was confused at that. Why would he feel guilt towards her? Everything was just a complicated puzzle that was too advanced and too large for her simple mind to comprehend. She sat down in her throne that was on the right side of her "love".  
  
"It's nice of you to finally join us," Diamond spoke before frowning at her choice of attire. She found joy in his annoyance. Finally she could return the favor to his annoying self. After taking her seat by his side boredom started to seep in and her mind started to wander. She let all coherent thoughts spill from her mind as she locked gazes with her image that appeared in the mirror that was hung on the opposite wall. The woman that stared back was so different from her. She held no purpose, no final goal to work toward, no huge obstacle to overcome, nothing but a constant demand to love Diamond.  
  
Staring into the eyes of her other self she could see the pure-hearted girl contained deep within. Dark energy trapped the desperate girl in a giant web tangling tighter and tighter. Hours must have passed, or maybe minutes she wasn't sure anymore. Her mind was so intone to nothing that when she finally came to she found herself alone in the throne room.  
  
As she looked around at the throne room in surprise only silence greeted her. Even the uneven footsteps of servants were oddly silent. The walls seemed to absorb every sound, every movement, every feeling. The silence was so deafening that her hands itched to hold her ears in attempt to block out the loud absence of noise. She started to get dizzy and felt sick from all of the dark energy that surrounded her. Stumbling out of the throne room she was about to head to her room, her only sanctuary, when a memory stopped her.  
  
Why?  
  
It was the question that had haunted her ever since she had been brought to live on the Dark Moon. Only one person could answer her questions. She had to find Sapphire. After looking down a few random halls she finally came across a small door partly hidden in the shadows. For some odd reason she had a feeling that that belonged to the quiet prince. Her knock drummed against his simple door and echoed softly down the hall.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Serena." She could hear him jump to his feet and scramble around for a minute. When he finally opened the door she saw that his hair was unruly and his clothing was wrinkled. He must have taken a nap in his clothes. The thing that worried her most was that he still wouldn't look her in the face.  
  
"Yes?" he said hurriedly.  
  
"We need to talk. Can I come in?"  
  
He looked reluctant but finally sighed and moved so she could enter. Serena noticed that the lights were off and he only had a single black light lit in the corner of his spacious room. His walls appeared to be a dark blue black color from afar but as she grew closer she found that it was like a window to space. Numerous planets and countless stars littered the ground that she was stepping on. If she looked hard enough she could even see the distant light of suns and novas. It was absolutely breath taking.  
  
"Sapphire this is beautiful!" she exclaimed while turning to look at him. He just looked at his feet in some unknown feeling.  
  
"Thanks," she heard him mumble to himself. Now she was really worried. What could have him feeling like this every time he even looked at her? He seemed to become more flustered as each minute passed in silence. Finally he broke the silence.  
  
"Why don't you sit down and tell me about what you wanted to talk about?" Serena nodded and looked around for a chair. Numerous pairs of dirty clothes littered the floor and the only chair in his room. She could tell he had hastily tried to clean his room while he kept her waiting. She smile slightly, it seems I'm not the only one that lives in a pigsty. After clearing away the crumbled garments she sat and looked at Sapphire who had now taken up a seat on the bed.  
  
"Sapphire I want to know something." He just nodded quietly while playing with his wadded up comforter.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" His head shot up and stared at her in surprise.  
  
"W-What?"  
  
Serena smiled kindly, "That didn't sound right. I was just wondering if you knew what love feels like."  
  
"Why would you want to know about that?"  
  
"Well ever since I was brought here I haven't been able to remember any of my emotions. Since I'm supposed to be in love with Diamond I wanted to know if I was feeling the right things toward him." Sapphire turned his head away and after a moment of thought replied, "I'm sorry I can't help you."  
  
"Well then at least tell me why you can't look me in the eyes without feeling guilty." Sapphire shocked that she could read him like that. "You will find out in time."  
  
"I want to know now." He sighed and shook his head at her stubbornness. "I can't tell you."  
  
"Well you're just overflowing with information aren't you? What is it that you're hiding?"  
  
"I'm not hiding anything."  
  
She sighed before standing and walking to the door. "When you can look me in the eyes and tell me that I'll believe you." And she was gone.  
  
  
  
Serena was lost in her thoughts when she finally came to her room. People can really be stubborn sometimes, she thought in frustration. Mindlessly her hand reached for the doorknob when the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end in warning. All of a sudden the air seemed colder, darker. She tensed in anticipation and fear. Something wasn't right.  
  
As she opened the door a hand grabbed her wrist tightly. Her eyes widened as she felt a body pressed up against her back trapping her. The hand on her wrist tightened as the mysterious figure drew breath to speak. "So you're trying to seduce poor Sapphire now?" an evil voice hissed in her ear. A wave of ice cold water washed through her forcing her to shudder involuntary. She could recognize that clipped cold jealous voice anywhere. She turned and saw Diamond glaring at her.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous."  
  
"I'm not stupid Serenity. I won't tolerate lying, not even from you. I saw you go into his room. Why are you after an inexperienced boy like Sapphire when you could have me?" She couldn't stop the snort that arose from her throat. His ego was practically radiating off of him in giant waves. His grip tightened as he pushed her inside of her room. She could almost hear the bones in her wrist cry out in pain. "Stop it! You're hurting me!" she screamed while clawing at his hand. He only tightened his grip, "Good." That one comment sent so much fear through her that she backed up a step. Her wrist creaked and moaned while twisting to a strange angle. With one quick breath she could be sent into a world of pain. She cried out in pain but he just threw her on the bed. "You will be mine."  
  
Serena backed up to the edge of the bed while holding her aching hand to her chest. His crazed eyes were watching her with nothing but lust shining within there depths. A third eye appeared on his forehead but she closed her eyes and looked away.  
  
"Get out of my room Diamond."  
  
She could feel him move closer. "Now is that anyway to treat your love?" Her eyes unconsciously squeezed tighter together. A cool hand cupped her cheek and her eyes snapped open in surprise. A pink fog surrounded her as her attention was brought to the vertical eye that held so much power over her. She couldn't help but look at it and was soon brought under its spell. All thoughts escaped her mind as she stared into the artic depths. While she was hypnotized he lunged forward and grabbed her harshly. This isn't right was the only thought that echoed through her mind. Diamond was on top of her when he released the spell. A panicked feeling hit her like a car hits a brick wall.  
  
No.  
  
He relished in the sensation of her body struggling under his. His rough hands had her pinned helplessly. There was nothing that could stop the inevitable. Then it hit her -yet another brick wall sensation. Soon Serena noticed that the only way for her to escape was if she played it smart and cool. After taking a deep calming breath she spoke.  
  
"Before you get all riled up I think you should know something."  
  
"Oh? What might that be?"  
  
"I am no longer a virgin."  
  
"Oh let me guess. Darien?"  
  
It shocked her to hear him speak that so nonchalantly. Why wouldn't it worry him if Darien did do that? There is something that he's hiding. "No. It's another prince on Earth."  
  
"There is no other prince on Earth!"  
  
"It seems you have forgotten the Prince of Saiyajins. Trust me *sweetie* you could NEVER hope to compare to that glorious night," she said while flashing her arrogant superior smirk. Diamond growled and got off of her. He started to pace the room in hopes of working off some of his rage.  
  
"I want that man dead! I want him to suffer a slow agonizingly painful death." Serena rolled her eyes as she slowly slid off of the bed.  
  
"Let me help you. I sure that he would willingly come into my arms and I'll either kill him there or capture him," she said while rubbing her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck. He studied her intensely for a minute looking very suspicious. Growling he hoisted her up and slammed her against a wall with great force.  
  
Her arms were pinned to her sides while her feet dangled a half a foot off the ground. She was now eye level with her crazed stalker. He had taken her by surprise so she was pinned helplessly against the wall. As she stared into his power hungry, lustful, jealous eyes she felt the bones in her back start to bruise.  
  
"You will NOT betray me. If you do I will find you, and kill everyone you hold dear right in front of you. Then I will *make* you love me. Every waking thought will be about me and how much you love me. You will be my perfect queen, a beautiful puppet that I will play every night."  
  
Serena shuddered both because of his words and because of the hand that was slowly making its way up her shirt. "I *really* don't want to do that. BUT if you force me to then I'll have no choice," he spoke in a deadly low voice. She was truly scared now. He would take away her will, her mind. Without that she would have no hope of ever escaping him.  
  
Another new emotion.Fear.  
  
Diamond kissed her fiercely and almost gave her a concussion when her head hit against the wall. "You may go and capture that *Saiyajin* now," he said while dropping her to the ground. Smirking he left the still shaking blond crumpled on the floor. Her eyes narrowed and she forced herself to stand. Though her hands still shook a little she disappeared in a dark flash.  
  
  
  
The sailor senshi were still at Capsule Corp. hanging out with their new friends. Vegeta, on the other hand, locked himself in the gravity room and has been training ever since they got there. He was determined to go to the next level so that he could save his princess. Being too caught up in his thoughts and training he failed to notice a dark flash of light. He didn't feel the new ki and continued to beat the bloody fuck out of his imaginary opponent.  
  
Serena watched mesmerized by his skill at the dance that was fighting. She blushed as she watched his muscled bulge and ripple under his spandex. "Do you like what you see?" a masculine voice echoed across the room. Her blush deepened when he appeared in front of her smirking. She willed the unwanted color away but couldn't help notice his sweat that gleamed in the light.  
  
"Maybe I do, but that is not why I'm here."  
  
"Oh?" Vegeta said while lifting his royal eyebrow and flashing his trademark smirk.  
  
"You are to come back with me," she stated casually. Vegeta looked at her and thought, this is the opportunity that that green-haired onna was talking about. He grabbed a towel and dried himself off. When he noticed her gaze he smirked evilly. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Lead the way."  
  
Serena was startled that he was so bold. Despite the fact that he was the enemy she relaxed against his body. No I will not fall into his trap! Shaking her head she looked him straight in the eyes.  
  
"You'd just come? No fighting? No begging for mercy? No deal? Nobody you want to tell? I find that hard to believe." He tightened his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "I'd go anywhere with you." Two new emotions hit her at once shyness, and contentment. Before she let herself respond they disappeared in another flash of light.  
  
  
  
A dark flash filled the throne room and Wiseman and the two princes looked up in anticipation. Diamond became furious when he saw his 'queen' appear in the arms of another man. Serena smiled wickedly and announced still not leaving Vegeta's arms, "Here he is, just like I said. He came right into my arms, or should I say I came into his?" This is payback for coming into my room and ruining my sanctuary. She smirked as she watched her comment hit home. Diamond was beyond rage, pass the boiling point, and right at the verge of insanity. Red surrounded the edge of his vision as he looked towards Vegeta with bloody murder written in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta saw the jealousy that raged in the other man's gaze. He was determined to have some fun with this. Bending down he kissed Serena's neck. She in turn gasped in surprise and delight. She felt him smirk against her skin before he started to nibble. Serena felt hot fire burn her skin where his lips were. Her head tilted unconsciously to give him more room. His arms tightened around her waist and attempted to mold her to his side. Both were too caught up in their own world that they forgot they had an audience.  
  
Diamond's power started to spark and crackle around him. He could forgive Serena because she was *obviously* under some type of spell that the new comer had cast. Oh yes he would enjoy torturing and killing this little nuisance that was tempting his queen. His aura burst alive as a wordless scream spilled from his lips. When he finally got their attention he roughly grabbed Serena.  
  
"Guards take the prisoner to his cell! Much pain and torture awaits you little prince." Vegeta and Serena shared one last glimpse before he was hauled away.  
  
Diamond turned and looked Serena in the eye. "I will forgive you because you are under some type of spell that he has cast." Serena shrugged and disappeared.  
  
  
  
As night started to fall the sailor senshi and z-senshi were still planning their next move. "Hey where's Vegeta?" Gohan asked as he looked around.  
  
"He's probably in the Gravity Room," Goku said nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't you think he should be here listening to the plan?" Krillen asked.  
  
"Ok, ok fine! I'll go and get him," Goku said as he stood up. He walked out of the room and a few minutes later walked back in. Scratching his head he looked like a lost child. "He wasn't there, and the Gravity machine was still on." Everyone looked at each other for a moment before launching a massive search throughout Bulma's house.  
  
  
  
She needed answers. Wasting no time she made her way to the prisoner's quarters. Vegeta looked up when he heard the commotion outside of his cell. Guards were scurrying about while straightening their uniforms and combing their hair. Someone important was coming. He, on the other hand, didn't give a damn. His mind was still dwelling on the sensation of his megami in his arms.  
  
Soon a series of muffled voices reached his mind followed by the clanking of his cell door. He looked up and straight into the eyes of his princess. The outline of her body created a shadow around him. Light from outside of his cell temporarily blocked out her features. When she stepped in and closed the door darkness returned once again. After their eyes adjusted they studied each other for a few minutes while debating on what needed to be said.  
  
Serena let out a long breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She felt safe in the cell or more specifically with the Saiyajin no ouji. She wasn't sure why but this was another sanctuary from the evil and chaos that existed outside the large cell door. Then it suddenly occurred to her.  
  
"You could easily escape. Why don't you?"  
  
Her sweet voice broke him from his stupor. He had been busy memorizing her features and glaring at her clothing or the lack of. He shrugged at her question. "I'm not here to escape." Her forehead creased in confusion. "I don't understand," she said while taking a step forward. His mouth gave a sad twitch as he continued to study her. "Like I said before, I would go anywhere with you."  
  
He watched in amusement as her hands went to her hips and she started to playfully scold him. She pouted cutely, "That wasn't much of an answer." Before he could retort his eyes fell onto the dark discoloration that encircled her wrist. He gasped and gently grabbed her hands pulling her closer to him. She looked down at his sitting form in confusion. She followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at her battered wrists in horror. His calloused hands were surprisingly gentle when his fingertips traced the marks in wonder. The black and blue marks had barely started to form but anyone who looked hard enough could tell that they took the shape of a man's hands.  
  
Vegeta's head came up and his eyes were hard with emotion yet demanded an answer. "He did this to you?" She turned her head away as the memories assaulted her with a vengeance. Her head slowly nodded in answer. Vegeta's eyes hardened with hate and stared down at his bruised megami. He brought his lips down and tenderly kissed both of her wrists. She felt his breath against her skin as he spoke. "I'll kill him."  
  
She gasped in at his soothing gesture as well as his kind words. Those three words touched her to no extent. They were a vow, a promise that was spoken with nothing but protectiveness; yet another new emotion. She was oddly comforted by his presence. What is this power that he has over me? Could Diamond have been right in saying that he has me trapped in some type of spell? That couldn't be right. Something inside of her rebelled at the thought of leaving, but everything was just so confusing. A warm feeling rose up from her chest while her head started to pound with the overflow of emotions. She had to leave NOW.  
  
Serena almost regretted pulling her now trembling hands from his warmer larger ones. How is it that one small glance from him can affect me so? Just one touch sends me into a trembling fit that threatens her in collapsing at his feet. "I-I have some important business to attend to-"  
  
"So you have to leave," he finished for her. Just by looking at his smirk she knew that he knew her real reason for leaving. She nodded dumbly before turning on her heel and walking out of her dark cell of a sanctuary and back into the light-filled evil of the hallway.  
  
Her bed was a welcomed sight. It was the gateway in which she would escape the confusion of the  
  
day. After changing into her night clothes she fell asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
  
  
The next morning she was forced awake. She wasn't sure why but there was something in the back of her mind that was insisting that she should be somewhere. Trusting her conscience she threw on a robe and walked out into the cold hallway. Her bare feet padded softly against the freezing floor as she quickened her pace. She turned a corner and suddenly came to a halt when she heard voices talking quietly down the hall. Quietly she crept forward and pressed her ear up against the door.  
  
"-e's becoming more and more difficult. I do not like difficult Wiseman." Serena recognized Diamond's warning voice.  
  
"I'm sorry my prince. I think it may be time to completely take her mind away. Her emotions are arising too quickly; I didn't except to have to do this for at least a year. She is just so stubborn, but no matter that will all change by tomorrow."  
  
That was all she needed to hear. She ran. She needed to know now; is this really love? She didn't know anymore. If it was then she would except their decision and become the puppet that they wanted. After all, weren't you supposed to please the one you love? She could think of only one person that could answer her questions. Her feet were heading to the cell, her sanctuary.  
  
Without a second thought she breezed passed the guards and slammed the giant door behind her. Sinking to her knees she took comfort in the darkness that wrapped around her. It was all so confusing.  
  
Why?  
  
It was the question that she wanted more than anything to answer. Tensing, she looked up and straight into the eyes of a sleepy Saiyajin. He was lying on the bed turned on his side looking at her through sleep clouded eyes. He turned on his back and moaned. "Couldn't you have at least waited a little bit longer, you know at a tolerable hour, to barge in?" She cracked a smile and climbed to her feet.  
  
She sat next to him and studied his facial features as he mocked sleep. A stray piece of hair had fallen from its vertical style and now hung across his closed eyes. She reached out and brushed it back up in its original position. How is it that with one comment I have already forgotten why I'm here?  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open when he felt her hand move across his face. He caught her hand before she had time to pull it away. They were so close now that he could see straight into her soul. What he saw there made him sit up quickly startling both of them. With his free hand he pulled her closer to him and kept her from backing away. "What's wrong?"  
  
Even now, as he looked at her in worry and spoke with a tender tone she couldn't look him in the eyes. That warm feeling was returning and she felt like running again. As if he heard her thoughts he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. "I-I came here to ask you something." Sensing her uneasiness he pulled away and put a foot between them. "I feel like you are the only person that can answer me."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Serena turned away and let the tears fall freely down her face. "What is love? A-And w-why am I supposed to be in love with a monster like Diamond?" Vegeta flinched at her mentioning love for the other prince. Scooting next to her he pulled back the hair that concealed her pain- stricken shame-filled face. He never could stand it when she cried. But what hurt most of all she felt shame that she didn't love Diamond in return.  
  
"Love. Love is everything and nothing. It is nothing but a feeling, but one so strong that you would give your life to have it. You feel safe and whole whenever you are around them. A warm feeling rises in your chest and you are at complete ease. Whenever they touch you every thought slips from your mind and you want nothing more than for it to never stop." Vegeta wiped the tears from her face with this thumb.  
  
"When you look at them you can almost swear that you know every thought that is racing through their mind." He slowly turned her head so that they were looking each other in the eyes. His other hand was stroking her hair and moving stray pieces that might obscure her face.  
  
He spoke in but a whisper, "Love is sharing the same soul and trusting unconditionally. Tell me Serena. Does Diamond make you feel like that?" She could feel his breath tickling her face. He pulled away and let the question hang in the air. "You must now answer your question. Do you really love Diamond?"  
  
Serena stood on shaky legs and studied him for a second. "Thank you Vegeta." With a wave of her hand a dark portal appeared on the far wall. "In exchange of your information you may have your freedom." Vegeta glanced at the swirling portal with little interest. Serena turned and was about to leave when a familiar hand caught her arm.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Serena stared at the man's face for a moment before shifting her gaze in fear of him seeing the feelings that lay beneath. "This is my home."  
  
"Is it?" he asked hurriedly. She faltered. How could he know how I feel?  
  
Vegeta grabbed her chin and looked at her superiorly. "Don't be so stubborn." She looked amused as he, a prisoner, tried to order her, the queen, around. "Why should I go with you, the enemy?" She regretfully watched him flinch at her words. He pulled away and she felt colder than ever. His eyes filled with an unknown emotion and she stared in wonder at all of the emotion behind that gaze. Was that all for her?  
  
"Because I love you."  
  
  
  
DONE!! I know cliffhanger. Just kill me and get it over with. Ok I just want to know that I might get the next chapter out, but I will mostly be working on Saiyajin no Oujo (Princess of Saiyajins). For the special thanks look up at the top. I wanted to give a shout out to Alli who is visiting Italy. YOU BETTER LEAVE SOME GUYS FOR ME!! *cough* I REALLY wanted to thank all of my music that stood by me all the way, and my dad's wonderful credit card # that got me my new computer. So review and scream at me for getting this out so late, I really deserve everything you dish out..Why are you still reading this? You're supposed to be reviewing! ~Katlin Grace 


End file.
